Infinies tonalités de ?
by Cihanethyste
Summary: Des personnages qui ne se sont jamais croisés se rencontrent; deux autres se revoient après une longue absence, ou se retrouvent ensemble pour telle raison. Que peut-il se passer ? Recueil d'OS sur des scènes qui pourraient s'inscrire dans l'histoire des jeux... ou pas, à vous de voir.
1. Chaînes éternelles (Xion, Vanitas)

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! L'idée de ce recueil m'est venue lorsque je me suis aperçue que certains de mes OS sur ce fandom tournaient beaucoup sur de possibles interactions entre deux personnages (ou davantage, mais les autres sont plus secondaires) dans le canon. Attention, je précise : quand je dis interaction, ce n'est pas forcément "romance" ! **

**Les OS que vous lirez ici, vous en reconnaîtrez peut-être certains. La majorité ont été réécrits. Peut-être qu'à la base, c'étaient des OS de type "romance", mais vous remarquerez que certains ont été réécrits dans une autre optique. Sinon, pour les OS qui seront clairement orientés vers la romance, il y aura de tout : hét, yaoï, yuri. Voilà, c'est dit.  
**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir... ou redécouvrir. Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Code "liens entre personnages" (en fonction des "possibilités" du site) :**

 _ **PrénomXprénom : attirance au minimum**_

 _ **Prénom, Prénom : amitié, ou possibilité d'amitié  
**_

 _ **Prénom-Prénom : forme de "bromance"**_

 _ **Prénom=Prénom : lien affectif familial**_

 _ **Prénom+Prénom : amour**_

 _ **Prénom Prénom : ambiguïté**_

 _ **Prénom0Prénom : haine**_

 **(Liste qui sera modifiée et/ou complétée par la suite)**

* * *

 _Aucun personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chaînes éternelles

(Xion, Vanitas)

La Cité du Crépuscule se faisait caresser par les rayons d'un soleil toujours aussi doux. Il embrasait le ciel de jupons orangés à tout moment de la journée, sauf la nuit, bien que de légers soupçons violines subsistaient même avec la venue des étoiles et de la lune. Soudain, au-dessus de la tour de la gare, vers l'horloge, un disque fin et noir apparut, puis se dilata pour laisser passer une silhouette habillée d'un long manteau noir. Un couloir des ténèbres.

L'inconnu rabattit sa capuche, puis s'effondra par terre en se tenant la tête à deux mains. Une fille aux cheveux coupés court et noirs, et d'un bleu pareil l'azur du Jardin Radieux. Le quatorzième élément de l'Organisation, Xion, un clone qui n'était même pas une Simili... ni une véritable membre. Elle était proche des sanglots.

Pourquoi... pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se contrôler ? Tous ces souvenirs... qui la dévoraient, qui cherchaient à s'emparer d'elle pour en faire une arme absolue. Elle était au bord de l'implosion, de l'overdose. Non, elle ne pouvait plus continuer de cette manière. Tremblante, elle appuya sa main contre la façade du clocher où elle, Axel et Roxas venaient si souvent manger des glaces à l'eau de mer.

Elle s'assit contre ce mur providentiel et ferma les yeux en reposant son front brûlant contre ses genoux remontés. Oui, elle attendait que Roxas la trouve. Ensuite, ils s'affronteraient en un duel impitoyable. Seul l'un d'eux survivrait, mais elle ferait tout pour mourir. Elle ne voulait plus vivre ainsi.

Il y avait ce garçon qui pénétrait dans chacun de ses songes – les Simili ne rêvent pas, mais elle n'en était pas une, alors peu importe. Ce garçon qui ressemblait tant à Sora. Ce garçon qui n'était pas lui... qui était-il ? Confusément, Xion possédait la réponse au plus profond d'elle. Elle secoua la tête doucement.

Axel la voyait comme la jeune fille blonde du manoir, qui lui avait révélé que si elle retournait en Sora, donc plus personne ne se souviendrait d'elle. Naminé, la Simili de Kairi. Roxas, lui, la percevait telle qu'elle était : une fille aux cheveux noirs avec le visage et les yeux de Kairi. Riku, lui, la reconnaissait plutôt en tant que Sora, désormais, mais en féminin.

Xigbar l'avait aperçue une fois comme étant un petit gringalet qui lui évoquait fortement Roxas. La jeune clone le savait, parce que la mémoire bouillonnait en elle. Il s'appelait Ventus. Son histoire était horrible. Son passé, lié à celui de cet autre adolescent; lui, qu'elle avait confondu avec Sora au début, mais qui n'était pas lui. Ce garçon à la crinière aile de corbeau. Vanitas.

Xion soupira. Cela se calmait un peu en elle. Néanmoins, elle déchanta très vite lorsqu'elle tourna la tête. Elle bondit de surprise, puis recula vers le bord du clocher. Non, elle devait souffrir d'hallucinations. Que faisait-il là, à la dévisager avec cet air narquois ? Elle se détourna de lui pour qu'il disparaisse. Ce n'était qu'un mirage, oui. Elle en avait décidé ainsi.

Cependant, Xion se rendit compte qu'elle se trompait lorsqu'elle sentit sous son menton le froid glacial d'une lame. Celle d'une Keyblade. D'une voix doucereuse, il souffla :

— Relève-toi et regarde-moi.

Xion tressaillit; allait-elle lui obéir, ou bien était-elle assez suicidaire pour le défier ? Une hallucination pouvait-elle être aussi convaincante ? Un ricanement franchit les lèvres de Vanitas, qui appuya un peu plus jusqu'à trancher la peau tendre de la jeune fille. Elle grimaça de douleur, mais ne bougea pas.

— Ce que tu fais est inutile. Relève-toi, ou je t'y obligerai par la force.

— Et comment ?

La Keyblade recula, mais la main libre de Vanitas, brutale, l'agrippa au col et la plaqua contre le mur du clocher. Xion poussa une exclamation, vite réprimée par ces doigts qui serraient son cou, et qui serraient... Elle posa les siens dessus pour qu'il cesse. Elle commençait à manquer d'air. Vanitas la fixa en penchant la tête sur le côté, puis se remit à rire de nouveau.

— Tu vois, je ne suis pas une illusion. Mais rassure-toi, je ne resterai pas longtemps. La puissance des souvenirs qui te nourrissent suffit à peine pour maintenir mon état.

— Que... que veux-tu dire ? hoqueta-t-elle, alors qu'il relâcha un peu sa poigne.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand tu te battras contre Roxas, je ne serai plus là. Ensuite, tu perdras, car sinon Sora ne pourra pas se réveiller. Et si Sora ne se réveille pas, alors Ventus non plus.

Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à frôler son corps avec le sien. Sa Keyblade était retournée dans les ténèbres. Son autre main se posa à côté de la tête de la jeune fille, alors que celle qui meurtrissait son cou agrippait son épaule désormais. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. L'ambre se cogna contre l'azur avec force.

— Ventus...

— Oui. Son cœur dort en Sora, fillette. Toi, tu possèdes la mémoire de Ventus aussi. Tant de secrets que tu ne devrais pas connaître...

— Tu es là, parce que tu es...

— ... matérialisé par les souvenirs que Ventus a de moi. Eh oui, fillette. En tout cas, je suis curieux.

— Cu... curieux ?

Vanitas saisit une mèche de ses cheveux couleur d'ébène entre ses doigts. Xion le repoussa vivement. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle invoqua sa Keyblade, puis se plaça en position de combat alors que Vanitas la fixait sans bouger d'un pouce en riant à gorge déployée. Elle fulmina :

— Je sais ce que je suis, un clone, une « chose » qui ne devrait pas exister. Voilà, ta curiosité est-elle satisfaite à présent ?

L'expression du brun ne changea pas d'un iota, bien au contraire; blessée, Xion chercha alors à l'attaquer de front. Quand elle le vit disparaître de son champ de vision, elle comprit qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Il l'enlaça par-derrière et posa sa Keyblade sur sa gorge. Tout contre son oreille, sa bouche lui susurra :

— Je te croyais beaucoup plus futée... Oh oui, beaucoup plus...

— Relâche-moi, souffla-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

— Relâche-moi, répéta-t-il en imitant ses intonations avec une voix de fausset.

Xion cracha :

— Je ne te supporte plus !

— Oh ? Quel dommage... Vois-tu, moi, je m'intéressais à toi pour ce que tu es...

— Roxas, Axel aussi ! s'écria-t-elle, avant de placer sa Keyblade en travers de celle de Vanitas, par le haut, afin de la déloger.

Des étincelles naquirent des deux armes, qui s'entrechoquèrent et produisirent un crissement atroce aux tympans de la quatorzième membre de l'Organisation. Elle se baissa et esquiva une pirouette, puis tenta une taille avant de se replier en constatant qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle fixa Vanitas, dont l'expression s'était assombrie à tel point qu'elle eut de nouveau peur de lui.

Il fonça sur elle en se fendant; Xion l'évita de justesse, puis riposta par une attaque élémentaire de feu. C'est avec un cri de surprise qu'elle se rendit compte que de son corps de plus en plus de puissance émanait; ce dernier commençait à se métamorphoser. En voyant le résultat, Vanitas cessa ses assauts, puis sentit qu'il était appelé par les ténèbres, là où il devait normalement être. D'une voix neutre, qui fit froid dans le dos à Xion, il lui dit :

— Économise tes forces contre Roxas.

Avec un rictus peu engageant, il s'avança vers elle en faisant disparaître sa Keyblade. Xion recula en gardant la sienne. Elle siffla :

— Retourne d'où tu viens, maintenant !

— Oh, mais j'y compte bien.

Ce fut trop rapide : il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Xion et la fixa avec intensité, les prunelles dilatées. Ahurie, elle lâcha sa Keyblade, qui tomba au sol en produisant un cliquetis discordant. Vanitas lui chuchota :

— Nous nous reverrons... Xion. Tu seras oubliée de tous, mais moi... Je me souviendrai de toi.

— Pourquoi... Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Vanitas lui sourit, puis fit un pas en arrière. Son corps se dissolvait sous forme de volutes noires. Il était temps qu'il revienne au sein des Ténèbres... ou ce qui s'en approchait le plus.

— Parce que nos chaînes sont éternelles. Tu es à jamais prisonnière des Ténèbres, toi aussi, tout comme moi.

— Non... Non, moi j'appartiens...

— Au Néant ? Et le Néant, qu'est-ce donc ? Il faut bien que tout ce qui est absous aille quelque part, et comme la Lumière ne ferait que réveiller toutes ces réminiscences soi-disant effacées...

Ses mots furent emportés par les derniers lambeaux aux nuances d'ébène, qui s'évaporèrent avec une lenteur propre à eux. Encore interdite, Xion porta la main à sa joue, qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts. Cet être, entièrement ténébreux... Elle savait qu'il avait été sincère. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'était pas sous l'influence de Xemnas, comme pouvaient l'être certains membres de l'Organisation, comme Xigbar. Du moins, soumis à cette entité qui vivait dans le corps du Supérieur.

Ça, elle ne l'ignorait pas. La mémoire de Ventus le criait à travers elle, même si le jeune Élu de la Keyblade était profondément endormi. Son subconscient l'avait compris, et l'avait crypté sous forme de souvenirs.

Une larme adamantine coula le long de la pommette de la fausse Simili. Soudain, elle entendit une voix familière... Roxas. Il l'appelait. Il était temps. Elle essuya sa joue doucement, puis sortit de sous son manteau deux glaces à l'eau de mer. La température corporelle de son être – si basse – ne les avait pas fait fondre. Après, ils s'affronteraient, mais d'abord... un dernier moment ensemble. Avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le néant pour toujours. Avant que Vanitas ne la retrouve.

oOo

O

Un ersatz de réminiscence. Un résumé parfait pour une chose qui ne pouvait pas être décrite autrement que par « ça ». Elle n'existe pas, mais... une fois, elle a vécu.

Elle aurait dû disparaître, cette Chose-là. Non... Ce n'était pas le terme qui convenait. Par contre, la première lettre – l'être ? – sonne bien. Elle est fluide pour ce qu'elle était est sera – peut-être. Des lambeaux sans couleur de brouillard apparaissent dans ce Monde, cette Ville qui Jamais ne Fut. Perdue. Tiens... ce mot-là faisait-il partie du nom à l'origine ?

Trop de questions. Quelques pincées de Conscience.

Il Fut presque. Non, Elle.

Deux yeux éteints s'ouvrirent sur une ruelle où l'humidité suintait sur les murs. Les égouts laissaient exhaler une brume grise sans odeur. Ici, tout était sans dessus, sans dessous. Plein de « sans ». Comme ces créatures noires aux iris ambrés et sans pupille qui accouraient vers elle, mais ne faisaient que l'effleurer. Elle n'était pas une proie intéressante pour eux.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur sa poitrine inerte... ou presque. Elle faisait comme si un élément très important s'y convulsait ou battait en rythme.

L'imagination peut dépasser la réalité et l'impossible.

— ... Naminé, c'est toi ?

Ses paupières clignèrent. Cette voix... C'était la sienne avant ! Avant que... Elle le dévisagea, les paumes croisées sur son ventre. Non, elle n'était pas Naminé. Elle se détourna brusquement et se précipita vers les escaliers les plus proches.

— Eh ! Naminé ! Attends !

Il ne devait pas la rejoindre, sinon tout serait compromis. Tout...

Une main tiède rattrapa la sienne.

— J'ai un message pour toi. Je voulais te dire que c'est fini...

Elle le fixa enfin. Il continuait de serrer son poignet recouvert d'un gant noir. Tout comme le manteau qui ne quittait jamais son imitation de corps humain. Elle tourna la tête vers ce garçon qui avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Un bleu si lumineux...

— Hein ? Qui...

La stupéfaction de celui-ci était à la hauteur de ce qui comprimait sa poitrine en cet instant.

— ... es-tu ?

Elle ne lui sourit pas, baissa le menton, le regard dans le vague. Elle vit pourtant du coin de l'oeil que sur la joue gauche de l'adolescent, une larme s'échappait. Reflet de ce qui siégeait au sein de sa cage thoracique douloureuse ? La sidération de ce dernier s'accorda avec le geste qu'il fit pour l'essuyer.

— Pou... Pourquoi suis-je...

Son visage. Elle le masqua du mieux qu'elle put avec cette capuche. Elle ne ressemblait plus à personne désormais. Elle secoua la main du garçon pour qu'il la lâche, puis s'enfuit sans regarder en arrière malgré ses supplications.

— Hé, attends !

Son souffle court résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de cet endroit petit à petit, qu'elle empruntait cette venelle sombre où peut-être elle pourrait disparaître à jamais. Elle ne devait pas exister.

La ruelle se déforma, de même que ce ciel aussi sombre que de l'encre séchée au fond d'un plumier, des bâtiments trop hauts et effrayants. Comment pouvait-elle donner autant de détails émotionnels alors qu'elle n'était rien ? Elle n'avait même pas de nom... Naminé n'était pas le sien...

— Xion.

Les Ténèbres autour d'elle s'étaient abattues tel un rideau de velours. Elle se sentait étouffer. Pourtant, elle tourna la tête en direction de l'appel familier qui l'interpelait. Xion ? Un mot coupé, sans doute. L'inconnu avait peut-être voulu dire « action », « connexion »...

— Xion.

Sa main tremblante se crispa vers le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Non, il n'avait pas le droit ! Qui était-il pour...

Une silhouette apparut juste devant elle et lui agrippa le poignet. Elle hurla – sa voix lui parut alors bien trop tangible.

— Écoute-moi. N'oublie pas qui tu es. Fais-le pour moi.

Pourquoi ?

— Parce que nous sommes liés par les chaînes éternelles des Ténèbres. Tu as une existence, tout comme moi, même si nous sommes des abominations.

Ces quelques mots éclatèrent ses réminiscences; le clocher, Roxas, l'Organisation... La grande place, les mondes, Kingdom Hearts...

Vanitas.

Deux iris ambrés la fixèrent avec impassibilité.

— Tu contiens la mémoire de Ventus. Ce sera la clé de ta liberté, quelle qu'elle soit. Moi, je suis condamné. « Il » s'est emparé de moi.

Des volutes de ténèbres léchaient son corps. Elle vit qu'il semblait blessé.

— Pourquoi...

— Je ne peux rester plus longtemps. N'oublie pas, c'est tout.

Elles l'avalèrent juste devant ses yeux. Elle s'entendit haleter, puis tomber à genoux, la main en avant. Désormais, elle était livrée à elle-même dans ces méandres de l'Oubli.

— _Tu n'es pas seule._

Xion... Oui, Xion porta les doigts vers sa poitrine. Encore une voix... Ventus ? Oh, peu importe... Vanitas avait raison. Ils étaient des erreurs, mais ils avaient acquis le droit d'être... même s'il ne possédait pas la clé pour être délivré de ses chaînes tout comme elle... À moins que si. Ventus l'était peut-être aussi, comme pour elle. Donc elle devait préserver la mémoire de ce dernier.

Au plus profond des Ténèbres, Xion hocha la tête. Elle le ferait.


	2. Spiegel und blitz (AquaXLarxene)

**Note de l'auteur : bonjour,  
**

 **Voilà le deuxième OS. Un yuri cette fois-ci... Je remercie CrimsonRealm et Lectrice Anonyme pour leurs reviews. Bonne lecture à tous ; ).**

* * *

 _Aucun personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Spiegel und blitz (1)  


(AquaXLarxene)

Errer dans les Ténèbres; se battre contre des sans-cœur, encore et encore, ou les fuir comme une peureuse. Tel était son lot, entre deux sommeils où les rêves ne s'invitaient pas.

La main crispée sur son ventre, Aqua marchait lentement. L'autre étreignait la Keyblade d'Eraqus avec force. Un Dark Side était parvenu à lacérer sa chair. Heureusement, les blessures restaient superficielles, même si elle serrait les dents sous la douleur.

Tout repère temporel avait disparu de sa mémoire. Tout lui semblait suspendu, comme si Chronos s'était assoupi en abandonnant ses occupations.

La jeune femme cligna les yeux pour ne pas se faire avoir par la fatigue. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se réfugier vers Morphée pour l'instant. Les Ténèbres s'agitaient. Pour Ansem le Sage, par exemple, elle avait dû quitter la Marge Noire après leur conversation, car l'endroit s'effaçait pour réapparaître ailleurs. Tout changeait en permanence; aucune cachette, aucun repaire n'étaient disponibles longtemps.

Aqua fit un pas, puis un autre, encore un autre... Ansem le Sage n'était pas l'unique personne à être tombé sur elle par hasard, même si en onze ans, peu d'âmes en peine s'étaient trouvées sur son chemin. Cependant, effrayée, elle avait fui à chaque fois pour ne pas qu'ils la voient, qu'ils lui posent des questions auxquelles elle n'aurait pas su répondre. Seul L'ex-Souverain du Jardin Radieux était parvenu à discuter avec elle... et à lui apporter de l'espoir.

Soudain, un sans-cœur atterrit sur son dos et planta ses griffes dans son épaule gauche. Aqua grogna, dégagea la créature d'un mouvement brusque suivi par un coup de Keyblade. Ses jambes protestèrent lorsqu'elle les força à courir, à mettre de la distance entre ses ennemis et elle. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrêteraient de la poursuivre, lui laisseraient croire à nouveau qu'elle était hors de danger... puis bondiraient de nouveau sur elle.

C'est alors que, sans y prendre garde, la jeune femme franchit un portail qui s'était ouvert juste devant elle. Haletante, elle finit par se figer quand une lueur aveuglante lui blessa les pupilles. Non... Ce n'était pas possible. Une lumière, dans les Ténèbres ?

Elle tomba à genoux et fixa le sol, qui était... blanc. Aussi blanc que de la neige, qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis onze ans. Elle essaya de lever les yeux pour aviser son nouvel environnement; elle n'y parvint pas. Ses rétines ne supportaient plus la lumière.

Tremblante, Aqua déchira un morceau de tissu grisâtre – le temps passé dans les Ténèbres en avait terni la pureté et l'éclat – qui pendait de son bustier, là où le sang ne l'avait pas souillé, puis le plaça délicatement devant ses prunelles. Il serait assez fin pour qu'elle puisse voir à travers sans avoir mal. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle se releva avec prudence, la paume toujours sur son ventre blessé, puis examina la pièce où elle avait échoué.

Entièrement blanche, elle ne contenait rien. Une porte en face de la jeune guerrière semblait l'inviter à l'ouvrir. Un endroit familier... Le cœur serré de doutes, elle s'avança jusqu'à elle et la poussa après avoir baissé la clenche. Un couloir immaculé lui fit face. Il menait à un escalier en spirale. D'autres entrées longeaient celle d'où elle sortait. Aqua mit la main devant la bouche. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Non, elle n'était tout de même pas...

Elle claudiqua vers les marches. À quel étage se trouvait-elle ? Aucune indication... mais elle eut sa réponse quand elle parvint au rez-de-chaussée sans trop de problèmes après en avoir descendu onze. Elle reconnut le hall immense... mais aucune trace de la salle du trône où elle avait fait enfermer Ventus. Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas y accéder pour l'instant, à cause d'une obscure raison ? Non, pas tant que cela. En réalité, cela signifiait qu'une autre personne...

Aqua heurta quelque chose de dur de plein fouet. Déstabilisée, elle tomba dessus. Comme ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivait, du moins dans les Ténèbres, elle eut du mal à percevoir qu'une voix indignée l'insultait, que des mains fines et gantées cherchaient à la repousser. Interloquée, elle leva la tête... et rencontra un regard bleu azuré scintillant de rage. Le regard d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

oOo

O

Éliminée. Écrasée, comme un vulgaire moustique. Voilà quel avait été son sort après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour que cela ne se produise pas. Morte ? Non, même pas. Pourtant, elle avait senti qu'elle disparaissait, s'effilochait comme un tissu que l'on avait trop manipulé. Ou plutôt comme des cendres...

Elle ne méritait pas une fin pareille ! Pendant quelque temps, tout avait été noir, comme dans un des couloirs qu'elle empruntait pour voyager, ce qui signifiait une chose : elle s'était trouvée au fond de leurs entrailles.

Oui, depuis toujours, Larxene, la douzième membre de l'Organisation XIII, considérait les Ténèbres comme une entité vivante. La Lumière aussi, et les deux « monstres » se livraient un combat perpétuel.

Rejetée par les deux, dénuée de cœur, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver une colère intense après son élimination au Manoir Oblivion. Elle était parvenue à y retourner en rampant hors des Ténèbres. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis; peut-être un an ou deux. Cependant, Larxene ne pardonnerait jamais à Marluxia de l'avoir laissée tomber.

Elle siffla de dépit, lança un kunaï sur un mur adverse.

TCHAC !

Une fissure rompit ce blanc qui lui donnait tant envie de vomir. La Simili ne supportait plus cet endroit. Elle y était prisonnière en plus, incapable d'en sortir ! Elle poursuivit sa marche sans but précis. Elle frotta ses mains gantées; quelques éclairs naquirent entre ses paumes.

Pourquoi continuait-elle à errer en ces lieux ? Elle préférerait être morte ! Récupérer son cœur et redevenir humaine ? Totalement exclu.

Larxene jeta de rapides coups d'œil autour d'elle. Elle voulait qu'il y ait un peu d'action. Elle brûlait d'un feu intérieur, si pareil phénomène pouvait arriver à un Simili. Elle ne ressentait rien... pas vrai ? Alors d'où venait sa colère ?

Plongée à ses pensées, Larxene réagit trop tard lorsque quelque chose la percuta et la fit tomber au sol avec un bruit sourd. Non, pas quelque chose... mais un corps humain ! Une soudaine flambée de rage la saisit, et c'est en vociférant des insanités qu'elle chercha à repousser... une inconnue, une femme ?

Sans scrupule, elle arracha le tissu blanc qui couvrait les yeux de cette dernière. Son regard en croisa un autre, d'un bleu plus sombre que le sien, mais plus doux... Un regard stupéfait et attaqué par la lumière des lieux ambiante.

oOo

O

Qui des deux réagit la première ? Ni l'une ni l'autre ne le sut; par contre, l'une comme l'autre tentait de se défendre bec et ongles, et chacune récoltait des coups assez violents. Aqua avait fermé les yeux et se battait à l'aveugle. Elle gronda d'agacement; elle frappa l'épaule de son adversaire qui hurla d'une voix emplie de venin :

— Crève ! Mais crève !

Aqua échappa de justesse à une des dagues de la femme hystérique. Une nouvelle fois, elle se risqua à lever les paupières. Sa vue s'accommodait un peu mieux... mais elle avait encore mal. Elle avisa la lame. Un kunaï... Elle reconnaissait la plupart des armes blanches. Kingdom Hearts, il ne manquait plus que cela ! Elle était tombée sur une folle furieuse ! De nouveau, elle para un de ses poignards volants, puis se jeta sur elle en lui assénant des coups de Keyblade pour la calmer. Sa blessure au ventre se remit à saigner, mais elle ne déclarerait pas forfait !

Larxene ripostait en se téléportant à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un de vivant en ces lieux ! D'ailleurs, cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'attaquer ainsi et de se laisser dominer par... Une minute. Soudain, elle se figea, fixa la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avec une acuité effrayante. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle allait lui montrer qui elle était.

Aqua recula lorsque l'inconnue blonde en manteau noir lui servit ce rictus malsain. Complètement dérangée de l'esprit... Sur qui était-elle tombée ? C'est alors qu'elle leva une de ses paumes et la tendit vers elle sans prévenir. Un bref crépitement, une vague lueur jaune entourant cette main...

De la foudre. Les membres en feu, Aqua hurla de douleur lorsqu'elle atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. La femme s'approcha d'elle d'un pas mesuré, les iris teintés de détermination. Ou en tout cas, quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle croisa les bras et éclata d'un rire aigu, insupportable. La jeune guerrière banda les muscles pour se relever, mais ne le put. Et ses yeux, qui la brûlaient tant...

L'autre se calma, puis la fixa avec une intensité qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Ses lèvres fines et bien dessinées s'ouvrirent, et d'une voix douce et mielleuse, lui déclara :

— Pfff... Te tuer ne m'excite pas.

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment en portant un kunaï à sa bouche. Aqua la dévisagea sans détourner le regard, même si la lumière la blessait. La lueur de folie brillant dans les iris de cette furie lui glaça le sang. Elle préféra ne rien dire malgré son envie.

Larxene se sentait animée par une énergie vivifiante. Comme cela lui avait manqué après sa disparition ! Non, s'acharner sur cette pauvre petite « chose » maintenant risquait de la réduire de nouveau au silence et de la confiner dans cette solitude qu'elle ne supportait plus. Elle recula, les prunelles toujours braquées sur la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

— Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, crois-moi. Le jeu ne fait que commencer.

Sous les yeux emplis de stupéfaction et d'angoisse de sa victime, elle se déroba à sa vue pour se téléporter dans une autre partie du Manoir, un sourire sardonique collé à ses lèvres.

oOo

O

Il fallut plusieurs heures à Aqua pour recouvrir la totalité de ses esprits; enfin, elle se décida à partir de cette pièce pour chercher Ventus. Elle s'était lancée un sort de soin pour remédier à sa blessure au ventre, même si elle n'avait pu qu'arrêter le saignement et endormir la douleur. D'ici quelques heures, celle-ci reviendrait.

Les yeux de nouveau bandés par son morceau de tissu, elle marchait dans un couloir situé au sixième étage. Ses pas demeuraient hésitants, mais elle était attentive à tout bruit suspect. L'inconnue pouvait très bien lui tendre un piège.

La jeune guerrière soupira; elle se souvenait des lieux et savait que l'autre folle furieuse n'était pas affectée par la perte de mémoire qu'il causait. Par contre, jamais elle ne mettrait la main sur le Porteur de la Keyblade. Aqua souhaitait tout de même s'en assurer.

Elle se concentra, respira à fond en fermant les paupières. Elle demanda au Manoir Oblivion de la conduire à Ventus. Elle ne l'avait pas fait en arrivant, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait pas trouvé la Chambre de l'Éveil. Ce n'était donc pas à cause de la présence de l'autre. Oblivion reconnut l'instigatrice du sort qui le maintenait dans cet état, et cela lui suffit pour qu'il obéisse et fasse apparaître une porte familière devant elle.

Nerveuse, Aqua regarda autour d'elle pour être certaine que la femme n'était pas dans les parages, puis avança la paume vers la poignée. Cependant, au dernier moment, elle se retint de l'abaisser. Qu'allait-il se passer lorsqu'elle reverrait Ven ? Il dormirait; la magie qui le protégeait continuerait son office. Elle partirait, le cœur serré et les larmes aux yeux, en s'accusant d'avoir provoqué cette situation.

Lentement, Aqua retira la main et laissa la porte s'effacer comme si un vent invisible l'avait balayée. Non, elle ne devait pas. Elle était toujours captive des Ténèbres en quelque sorte. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici, c'était un accident. Elle devait... retourner à la Marge Noire, être libérée par Sora. Si elle restait, elle demeurerait à jamais prisonnière.

Cependant, une intuition sourdait de son être. Elle devait essayer de retrouver l'autre femme pour lui parler. De quoi ? Aqua l'ignorait. Si elle le pouvait, elle s'en passerait aisément. Oh, si seulement les choses étaient plus simples ! Son arrivée en ces lieux était-elle une coïncidence ?

Elle pivota sur elle-même, puis réfléchit. Se laisser guider par son instinct semblait être la meilleure solution.

oOo

O

Leurs retrouvailles se firent bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait cru... Une semaine plus tard exactement, pour peu que le temps eût une signification pertinente à Oblivion.

Larxene se contentait de l'observer en catimini même si elle ne possédait pas le plan fixe du Manoir Oblivion. Pour elle, il changeait sans cesse. Elle s'y était faite depuis sa « mort », et il lui suffisait de toujours être dans l'ombre de la jeune femme pour ne pas la perdre.

Tout de même... Larxene aurait dû disparaître. Qu'est-ce qui la retenait encore en ces mondes qu'elle méprisait plus que tout, surtout celui-là ? D'où venait cette impression que l'inconnue le savait et qu'elle lui fournirait la réponse bientôt ? Une grimace déforma son visage.

Alors que sa victime ouvrait la porte d'une salle identique aux autres, Larxene se lécha les lèvres et décida de jouer avec elle. D'une simple torsion du poignet, elle fit naître un éclair du plafond, qui toucha de plein fouet sa cible. Celle-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur en se tortillant au sol. Sa Keyblade gisait à quelques pas.

D'un pas rapide, la Nymphe Sauvage la rejoignit aussitôt, puis se plaça à califourchon sur elle en lui arrachant de nouveau le bandeau. Cette fois, Aqua ne fut pas blessée par la lumière environnante; ses pupilles s'en étaient accommodées. Par contre, son ennemie appuyait sur sa plaie abdominale. Elle grimaça, mais serra les dents.

Larxene prit volontairement une expression pétrie de rage. D'une voix sifflante, elle lui susurra à l'oreille :

— J'étais déjà en rogne... mais toi, t'as pas arrangé les choses.

— Qui... qui es-tu ? balbutia la jeune guerrière, les larmes aux yeux.

Pour toute réponse, Larxene claqua sa joue avec violence.

— Tais-toi ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à parler.

Malgré sa souffrance, Aqua ne se laissa pas faire; de sa main libre, elle la retourna à son adversaire, qui hoqueta de surprise. Comment cette peste osait-elle la frapper ? Personne ne s'y était jamais risqué ! Un souvenir ancien remonta à la surface de sa mémoire : Naminé, qu'elle avait giflée... Elle foudroya du regard Aqua, qui le lui rendit et gronda :

— Moi aussi... Je suis en colère.

— Arrête de jouer la grande.

Larxene plaça ses deux paumes de part et d'autre du corps de sa victime, se pencha vers elle. C'est alors qu'un frisson les parcourut toutes les deux, bien qu'il ne fût pas de même nature : d'excitation pour l'une, de désarroi pour l'autre. La Simili esquissa un sourire sardonique, lui souffla d'un ton mielleux :

— Que fait donc une guerrière de la Keyblade ici ? Je croyais que seul Sora était l'Élu...

Aqua ne répondit rien, déglutit. Elle aimerait que cette femme se dégage d'elle et ne la retienne pas, mais celle-ci éclata d'un rire aigu et posa son front contre le sien.

— Tu sembles un peu perdue... Laisse-moi t'expliquer qui je suis.

Une violente douleur la saisit au nez suite à un coup porté par sa victime. Elle bascula sur le côté et fut obligée de relâcher Aqua, qui roula loin d'elle en haletant. Elle agrippa sa Keyblade, la brandit devant Larxene, qui essuya le sang ruisselant sur son visage et susurra d'une voix douce :

— Tu vas le regretter.

oOo

O

Aqua inspira profondément, trembla en fixant ses prunelles azurées, presque turquoise. Elle lui dit :

— Je... Je ne connais même pas ton nom...

Non ! Pourquoi avait-elle sorti une phrase pareille ? La jeune guerrière se mordit la lèvre. Quelle idiote ! L'autre femme laissa échapper un petit gloussement, avança de quelques pas en tendant un kunaï vers elle. Sa voix dangereusement douce susurra :

— J'en ai eu un, il y a longtemps... mais aujourd'hui, on m'appelle encore Larxene.

Sans prévenir, elle se téléporta sur le côté, lui jeta violemment son arme suivie d'un sort de foudre. Aqua les évita de justesse malgré la blessure causée par son précédent assaut : une épaule aux chairs brûlées. La magie de soins ne l'avait qu'à moitié guérie... Larxene la fixa avec un sourire mauvais, prépara ses poignards. Des éclairs crépitèrent sur son corps comme des serpents emplis de furie.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai donné mon nom ? Je me le demande. Tu n'es pas intéressante, tu m'ennuies. J'en ai marre de toi !

Aqua répliqua par une nuée de bulles, puis plusieurs pirouettes qui déstabilisèrent son adversaire. La Keyblade ne rencontra que le vide, malheureusement, et ce plusieurs fois. Le duel se poursuivit durant de longues minutes, étirées à l'infini par les doigts de Chronos. Ni l'une, ni l'autre refusait de céder. Aqua riposta avec sa magie de glace pour contrer les charges électriques de cette folle, qui riait, et riait encore...

Contre toute attente, la jeune guerrière parvint à prendre le dessus sur elle en lui infligeant son attaque « Pulsion fantôme ». Haletante, elle virevolta, asséna coup de Keyblade sur sort de « stop », joua avec l'espace pour vaincre la Simili. Celle-ci s'étrangla de surprise, se retrouva plaquée au sol par sa victime, qui brandit la Keyblade sous sa gorge et hurla :

— Ça suffit, à présent ! C'est ridicule ! Je ne t'ai rien fait !

Larxene se débattit avec plus de rage, mais son ennemie répliqua en plantant son arme avec brutalité près de sa tête et en lui saisissant les poignets. La voix vibrante de désespoir, elle continua :

— J'erre depuis onze ans dans les Ténèbres... Onze ans ! Je dois y retourner, je ne peux pas rester ici. Je sais comment faire, mais avant, je veux te parler, te demander pourquoi... Oui, pourquoi tant de haine !

La Simili la dévisagea avec dédain... et éclata d'un rire rauque.

— La haine... C'est le seul sentiment que je peux avoir, poupée de porcelaine... Oui, tu es fragile, aussi lisse qu'un miroir que je peux aisément casser...

— Tu es folle à lier.

— Folle ? Tu ne t'es pas regardée, petite garce ?

— C'est un dialogue de sourds !

Larxene ricana doucement, la considéra... Puis lui envoya une décharge électrique dans le corps par simple contact.

Aqua cria de surprise et de douleur, lâcha les poignets de son adversaire, puis eut tout juste le temps de rouler jusqu'à une pièce voisine et de fermer la porte malgré ses hurlements de rage. Aussitôt, elle sut qu'elle avait changé d'endroit dans le manoir... et que la chasse reprenait entre elles.

oOo

O

Une, dix, vingt-mille secondes. Ou davantage. Le jeu se poursuivait pour Larxene, même si elle ne s'amusait plus du tout. Cette femme qui n'avait rien à faire en ces lieux continuait à torturer ses pensées. Ça la rendait folle, ooooh oui... Elle siffla de frustration et s'acharna contre un mur avec ses kunaïs.

Shriiiiiii ! Crrrrrrrrr !

Si seulement ça pouvait la soulager ! Oh, si seulement !

— Tch !

Shriiiiiii ! Crrrrrrrrr ! Voilà à quoi se résumait le dialogue entre la paroi immaculée et les lames en acier. La Simili finit par se tourner vers la prochaine porte tout en respirant profondément pour se calmer. Son caractère instable influençait cet espèce de vide qu'elle avait à la place du cœur.

Elle serra son poing libre. Non, elle ne voulait pas récupérer le sien ! Ça faisait bien trop mal !C'était une décision qu'elle avait prise dès son « réveil ». Elle vivait bien mieux sans... et s'il était déjà trop tard ? Elle refusa de le concevoir. Elle grinça des dents, ferma les yeux. Lentement, son sourire habituel fleurit sur ses lèvres pleines. Elle pouvait y arriver, oui.

Ce n'était pas si compliqué d'assassiner ces ersatz d'émotions qu'elle bannissait. Elle ramena une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Il fallait qu'elle revoie cette humaine et qu'elle lui accorde une dernière chose. Oh, elle ne la tuerait pas, car cela ne résoudrait pas du tout ses « problèmes », mais... elle devait la retrouver.

D'un pas altier, elle franchit les quelques mètres la séparant de la porte, puis l'ouvrit pour pénétrer dans la pièce suivante. Le Manoir avait intérêt à collaborer, parce que franchement, depuis qu'elles étaient ici, il s'était montré si peu coopératif ! Elle ne cherchait pas ce morveux dont avait parlé Xemnas une fois ! Ventus... Elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui !

Elle leva un sourcil lorsqu'après avoir traversé plusieurs salles, elle avisa enfin l'objet de ses pensées – non, pas de son « cœur », tsss ! Agenouillée au centre, elle serrait contre elle une sorte d'étoile formée avec des coquillages et d'autres choses que Larxene ne voyait pas très bien. Un collier ? Tiens, il ressemblait au porte-bonheur que Naminé avait fabriqué à Néo-Riku...

— Je t'attendais.

La Simili cligna des yeux.

Avec une lenteur calculée, Aqua se releva, puis se tourna vers elle tout en serrant son pendentif dans une main. D'un ton calme, elle dit :

— J'ai demandé au Manoir de nous réunir pour une discussion... pas pour nous battre.

— Nous sommes d'accord.

Un peu déstabilisée par la voix amusée de son interlocutrice, elle la fixa. Elle semblait mijoter quelque chose...

— Même si tu m'ennuies, j'aimerais savoir comment tu t'appelles. Après tout, je t'ai donné mon nom.

Aqua acquiesça. Oui, c'était juste.

— Aqua.

Larxene éclata d'un rire sardonique en mettant les paumes devant sa bouche.

— Pffff... Quelle originalité !

Elle s'arrêta avec brusquerie, puis pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Quand j'étais humaine, moi aussi j'avais un prénom qui voulait dire quelque chose...

Elle fit trois pas en direction de la jeune femme... puis se jeta sur elle en retroussant les lèvres.

Aqua esquiva l'attaque, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que son adversaire n'avait fait que feinter, et que son seul but était de la renverser à terre ! Ce qu'elle fit sans trop de difficultés. Son occiput cogna contre le carrelage blanc, et elle grogna d'inconfort. Elle en avait assez. Elle avait horreur de la violence. Larxene approcha sa bouche vers son oreille, la poitrine agitée de spasmes. Elle lui susurra :

— Je te laisserai peut-être repartir... mais avant, je veux quelque chose de toi, poupée de porcelaine...

Sans se hâter, elle se pencha un peu plus vers le cou d'Aqua, qui se figea de stupéfaction sous le geste. Une langue joueuse lui arracha un hoquet, suivi aussitôt par un gémissement de douleur lorsque des dents se plantèrent dans sa chair. Son corps se tendit en avant, fit frissonner celui de Larxene.

oOo

O

Elle se laissait griser par l'extase. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : goûter le sang, les lèvres, le corps de cette poupée sculptée dans le cristal qui l'attirait tant, qui renvoyaient mille reflets d'elle-même grâce à ses facettes... Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle ne tint plus. Elle traqua cette bouche tentatrice, qu'elle baisa même si celle-ci demeurait fermée.

Aqua sentit la nausée l'envahir, même si son corps semblait plutôt bien réagir aux caresses subites des mains de Larxene sur ses hanches. Elle banda sa volonté, se dégagea d'un coup sec en invoquant son bouclier miroir. Elle roula sur elle-même, releva la tête et fixa son adversaire.

Étrangement, celle-ci ne chercha pas à la rattraper ni à la forcer. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. De satisfaction, elle se lécha les lèvres, se redressa en même temps qu'elle. Elle susurra :

— L'éclair a frappé...

La folie saisit de nouveau son pauvre esprit, qui ne demandait qu'un peu de tendresse. Une tendresse malsaine... Sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Aqua, elle parut se ramasser sur elle-même; son visage fut tordu par une grimace effrayante. La mort... le chaos allait la happer, maintenant. Larxene comprit pourquoi elle avait réussi à se traîner au Manoir Oblivion, pourquoi elle n'avait pas disparu. Elle avait ressenti quelque chose après tout. Haine et tendresse. Oui, elle en avait eu pour cette poupée de porcelaine arrivée des Ténèbres. La foudre avait fracassé la surface lisse du miroir.

La Simili se volatilisa sous forme de cendres grises et noires, qui ne tardèrent pas à être balayées par le souffle d'un vent invisible.

Aqua déglutit, sentit une boule lui monter dans la gorge. Tout ceci l'avait déstabilisée. Les murs blancs d'Oblivion se brouillaient déjà; les Ténèbres l'appelaient. Elle avait résisté jusque-là, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Larxene... elle ne le pouvait plus.

Elle aurait voulu comprendre, après tout..., mais ce désir ne serait pas réalisé. Le Manoir Oblivion la recracha dans le velours nauséabond d'où elle était venue. La conscience d'Aqua se disloqua dans les limbes.

oOo

O

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau dans les Ténèbres. Où exactement ? Elle l'ignorait... et s'en fichait royalement.

Un sentiment confus animait son être. Sans cesse, elle revoyait le visage de cette jeune femme blonde. Une Simili, à n'en pas douter. Ansem le Sage lui avait parlé d'eux, surtout des membres de l'Organisation.

Larxene... Prisonnière du Manoir Oblivion, elle y avait été condamnée jusqu'à ce qu'elle connaisse les deux principales émotions humaines. Aqua lui avait fait goûter à la seconde contre son gré, et les Ténèbres avaient décidé de l'envoyer temporairement là-bas pour cette raison. Quel illogisme... à moins que cela ne fût qu'un rêve ?

Elle aurait voulu le croire, mais les lèvres de la Simili contre les siennes, elle les ressentait encore. Un mélange de dégoût et de peine la tiraillait. Si elle avait été attirée par Larxene, si elle avait pu éprouver d'autres sensations, les choses se seraient déroulées différemment. Elle lui aurait peut-être offert un peu plus. Malgré tout, son cœur appartenait à Terra.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas, fixa ce noir éternel qui était revenu l'avaler. Seule... Elle l'était de nouveau. Bientôt, un sans-cœur essayerait de la prendre par surprise. Où était passé l'espoir qu'Ansem le Sage lui avait insufflé ? Disparu, évaporé. Non, pas tout à fait... Étrangement, Larxene lui avait aussi apporté un sentiment similaire, même s'il n'avait rien à voir.

Elle baissa la tête et fut submergée par la douleur. Elle risquait de mourir ici avant que Sora ne vienne à son secours. Au moins, elle aurait connu un moment de douceur... même si c'était sans éprouver de l'attirance ou de l'amour. De la tendresse... Après avoir goûté à la violence et à la folie de Larxene, bien évidemment. Celle-ci reposait en paix désormais...

Aqua ne se permit pas de formuler un souhait égal. Le Kingdom Hearts avait encore besoin d'elle; sinon, elle aurait été tuée depuis longtemps... Peut-être qu'elle aurait rejoint Larxene. Ou Terra, si celui-ci était... Non.

Elle invoqua la Keyblade d'Eraqus. Les Ténèbres s'agitaient de nouveau autour d'elle. Les événements reprenaient leur cours alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçus que le cristal de leur essence avait été frappé par la foudre. Tout comme Larxene avait touché son cœur d'une certaine manière. Tout comme le miroir de ce dernier avait renvoyé ces sentiments que la Simili avait fini par exécrer.

* * *

(1) : Miroir et foudre.


	3. Avec toi, je (Sora Lea)

**Note de l'auteur : bonjour,  
**

 **Ce troisième OS, vous l'avez aussi déjà lu. J'ai corrigé quelques maladresses et ôté des coquilles. Quant à savoir quelle est la nature du type de liens qui lie les deux persos principaux... Là, impossible de répondre ! De plus, ici, voici le premier type d'interaction où ce n'est pas une première rencontre, mais où ce sont deux personnages qui se retrouvent pour telle raison.  
**

 **Merci à Lectrice anonyme et à Music-stars pour leurs reviews, et merci aussi à Music-stars pour la mise en favoris ; ).**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Aucun personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Avec toi, je...

(Sora?Lea)

Un sourire distrait effleura les lèvres de Sora lorsqu'il porta le regard vers sa fenêtre ouverte. Il s'attarda sur les milliers d'étoiles qui semblaient l'appeler, comme pour lui dire « nous t'attendons ». Il ne le savait que trop bien, mais avant d'aller les explorer ou les visiter de nouveau, il devait être plus fort... et devenir un maître de la Keyblade.

Lorsque Yen Sid avait déclaré que seul Riku était parvenu à réussir l'Épreuve, le jeune Porteur de la Keyblade avait été heureux et fier pour son meilleur ami, qui avait aussi risqué sa vie pour lui à cause des manigances de Maître Xehanort. Bien sûr, il avait été un peu déçu d'avoir échoué, mais cela pouvait se comprendre.

Il fit la grimace; à son réveil, Riku l'avait trouvé en train de boire le thé et faire le clown avec Donald. Il culpabilisait un peu, parce qu'il avait donné l'impression qu'il s'en fichait complètement de son sort. La raison pour laquelle il n'était pas à son chevet était simple : Axel – non, Lea – l'avait tant et si bien convaincu que son ami s'en sortirait, que de rester auprès de lui à attendre ne résoudrait rien qu'au final, il avait capitulé. Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête en fixant cette fois le plafond bleu pâle de sa chambre. Lea lui avait suggéré d'accueillir Riku en préparant un thé, sauf qu'avec Donald, l'affaire avait vite tourné au désastre... Enfin, heureusement, il avait pu l'expliquer avec calme à son meilleur ami après que Yen Sid l'eut proclamé maître de la Keyblade.

Lea, une énigme sur pattes... sur flammes, pour tout dire. Sora eut un sourire après cette pensée. Le jeune homme roux avait gardé de son Simili ses Chakrams, et l'un d'eux s'était métamorphosé en Keyblade. Ce n'était pas courant, et même Yen Sid avait été un peu perplexe bien qu'il n'en eût rien montré.

Le jeune Porteur de la Keyblade se redressa et s'assit au bord de son lit. Yen Sid leur avait fait comprendre que Lea travaillerait dur aussi pour devenir maître, mais pas dans les mondes endormis qu'il restait à éveiller; il n'était pas assez fort pour cela. Sora soupira; il aurait pu lui parler de Roxas, lui dire que celui-ci regrettait tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Cependant, à quoi est-ce que cela servirait, mis à part lui causer du tort ?

Plongé profondément dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention que l'on frappait doucement à sa porte, ni qu'une silhouette familière se glissait dans la pièce. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'au moment où deux yeux verts inquisiteurs le fixèrent par en dessous, tandis qu'il avait son propre regard dans le vague.

— Ah !

— Dis donc, t'es bien nerveux, s'esclaffa Lea, avant de se remettre debout en ricanant.

— Ça ne se fait pas de rentrer dans la chambre des autres sans s'annoncer !

— Erreur : tu ne m'as pas entendu. Pourtant, j'ai au moins cogné trois fois avant de pénétrer dans ton repère...

Sora grimaça, puis s'étendit de tout son long sur son lit à nouveau en croisant les bras sur son ventre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Hm ? Oh, rien.

— Alors pourquoi viens-tu me voir ?

Lea le dévisagea, puis s'intéressa à la fenêtre. Songeur, il mit du temps à lui répondre :

— Peut-être parce que j'en avais envie.

— Ah.

Sora fronça un sourcil.

— Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que tu veux communiquer avec Roxas, d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Le jeune homme roux se tourna vers lui, lui adressa un sourire mystérieux et lui dit avec douceur :

— Roxas ? Oh... non. Je sais qu'il va bien. De plus, c'est Axel qui s'inquiétait de lui.

— Hein ? Mais tu es...

— Je m'appelle Lea. Axel, c'était mon Simili, même s'il fut moi en quelque sorte. Lui et Roxas se retrouveront dans une autre vie. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Confus, le jeune Élu de la Keyblade continua de regarder son interlocuteur. Axel, Lea... Pour lui, c'était une seule et même personne ! Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, ce dernier soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Écoute. Je sais que pour toi, un humain et son Simili, c'est du pareil au même. C'est vrai en partie. Ton cas et celui de Kairi sont différents, donc c'est compliqué à expliquer. Il y a une vérité qu'il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête : dès que le Simili d'un humain naît, c'est un légume, un ectoplasme sans personnalité. Axel a acquis la sienne en s'inspirant de mon vécu, même s'il s'est détaché de moi de plus en plus. Tous les Simili font ça sans exception.

Sora eut un éclair de compréhension dans le regard.

— Donc ça veut dire que lorsqu'Axel est... parti, comme ton sans-cœur a aussi été anéanti, tu es réapparu en étant complètement toi.

— C'est presque ça. J'avoue que j'ai hérité de ses souvenirs de Simili, mais son être en tant qu'Axel n'est pas revenu en moi.

Il posa la main sur le cœur de Sora, qui ne broncha pas, puis lui expliqua :

— Roxas est retourné en toi dans un premier temps, OK. Par contre, quand tu étais à Illusiopolis, à cause du jeune Xehanort, toi et Roxas, vous vous êtes parlé...

— C'est exact.

— Lorsqu'il t'a légué ses souvenirs, lui aussi est... parti. Comme Axel.

Lea leva les yeux vers le plafond, songeur, puis ajouta :

— Leurs êtres se rencontreront dans une autre vie si le Kingdom Hearts le permet.

— Je ne peux que l'espérer.

Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant quelques secondes, tandis que l'un réfléchissait aux paroles de son aîné après s'être redressé sur son lit. Il frottait ses phalanges d'un air distrait. Une question tournoyait encore dans sa tête, mais il ignorait comment la poser. Lea le sortit alors Sora de ses pensées en lui demandant :

— Sais-tu pourquoi je suis venu ?

Intrigué, Sora lui répondit :

— Eh bien, parce que tu en avais envie, non ?

— Et pourquoi est-ce que j'en ai envie ? lui rétorqua Lea, avec un sourire malicieux.

— Euh...

Sora le vit se pencher vers son visage pour y plonger son regard émeraude. Il ne broncha pas sous cet examen, même s'il sentait que dans sa poitrine, son cœur cognait contre ses côtes. Que se passait-il, là, à cet instant ? Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il réagissait de cette manière... ni pourquoi Lea semblait aussi sérieux, tout à coup. Ce dernier, doucement, laissa échapper :

— C'est drôle, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais... avec toi, j'ai...

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, mais parvint à finir sa phrase :

— J'ai l'impression que mon cœur sert.

Interloqué, Le jeune Porteur de la Keyblade sursauta.

— H... Hein ?

— Ah, Sora... Aussi naïf que Ventus, hm ?

Lea lui attrapa le menton par surprise avec fermeté, puis lui souffla d'une voix basse :

— Mais tu n'es pas comme lui.

Gêné par cette situation assez perturbante, Sora lui sourit en repoussant sa main.

— Excuse-moi, mais je ne te reconnais pas...

Le jeune homme roux eut une petite grimace, puis frotta ses cheveux comme aurait pu le faire Axel.

— Je comprends, mais est-ce que tu me connais vraiment ? Tu n'as que les souvenirs inconscients sur moi de Ventus, ainsi que ceux de Roxas d'Axel, en plus des tiens. Je suis aussi différent de l'adolescent insouciant qui ne voulait être oublié par personne que du Simili né de moi.

Sora le regarda avec gravité et lui demanda avec un sérieux qui était inhabituel chez lui :

— Pourrai-je apprendre à te connaître, alors ?

Lea eut un rictus amusé. Il ébouriffa les mèches du plus jeune, se releva et s'étira.

— Si c'est ce que tu veux... Ah, ah !

Sur ces mots, il marcha d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la sortie avec un sourire aux lèvres aussi léger qu'une brise d'été. Cette visite lui avait fait du bien et lui avait apporté beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. En sifflotant, il quitta le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Hébété, Sora resta de longues minutes sans bouger après son départ. Il ignorait ce qu'il venait de se produire, là, à l'instant, mais pour le savoir, il faudrait qu'il interroge Lea dessus. Il sentait confusément que ce dernier avait une partie de la réponse... et qu'avec, il pourrait déverrouiller l'autre moitié qui sommeillait en lui.

Ses yeux azurés se posèrent sur les milliers d'étoiles qui luisaient faiblement dans le ciel. Parmi elles, celle de son monde s'y trouvait; cependant, il ne lui manquait pas, et ce pour la première fois de sa vie. Même s'il n'était pas un maître de la Keyblade, il se sentait bien. Kairi et Riku étaient saufs et en bonne santé, il avait sauvé les mondes... et Lea était avec eux, avec lui. Ils parcourraient un bout de chemin ensemble, qu'importe sa longueur, même si durant un certain temps, ils seraient séparés par leurs entraînements respectifs. À moins que le destin ne décide le contraire, tout était possible.


	4. Dessine-moi un cœur (Vanitas(L)Naminé)

**Note de l'auteur : bonsoir,**

 **Un quatrième OS familier. Je l'ai à peine retouché, sauf à certains passages. Je l'avais écrit pour Danaëlle, fan de l'OTP Namitas. Héhé. Du coup, je lui dédie encore une fois.**

 **Merci à Lectrice anonyme et à Music-stars pour leurs reviews !  
**

 **Bonne lecture : ).**

* * *

 _Aucun personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Dessine-moi un cœur

(Vanitas(L)Naminé)

Naminé tressaillit. Sa peau frissonna sous l'influence d'un courant d'air glacial, ce qui la réveilla de son sommeil salvateur et la fit cligner des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la tirer du néant, alors qu'elle s'y était résignée ? Le bleu azuré de ses yeux rencontra le noir d'encre d'un endroit que son être avait fini par reconnaître.

Elle se redressa sur son séant et regarda sans rien y comprendre le domaine des Ténèbres. Que faisait-elle ici ? N'était-elle pas censée être retournée en Kairi, s'y être fondue ? Son sang se gela dans ses veines alors qu'une évidence traçait son chemin dans son cerveau : peut-être que, du fait qu'elle fut née du cœur de Kairi, mais de l'âme et du corps de Sora aussi, sa nature spéciale l'avait conduite à être envoyée en ce lieu, tout en n'ayant aucune incidence sur la Princesse de Cœur et le Porteur de la Keyblade ? Oui, mais pourquoi dans les Ténèbres ? Était-ce le seul endroit qui l'acceptait ? Le Néant la trouvait-il trop indigeste pour l'avaler ? Était-ce parce qu'elle n'était même pas à proprement parler une véritable Simili ?

Naminé se mit à trembler et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne ferait pas long feu ici ! La faiblesse invitait chacun de ses membres, même si elle désirait le cacher. Tout ce qu'elle savait faire, c'était toucher aux souvenirs. Du moins, ceux de Sora... Les autres, elle l'ignorait. Ses mains se crispèrent vers sa poitrine tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Pour l'instant, elle ne discernait aucun danger... et normalement, les Sans-cœur ne s'approcheraient pas d'elle; ils en avaient peur.

La jeune Simili connaissait la magie, qui plus est. À ce propos... comment pouvait-elle utiliser cette dernière ? Ce n'était pas en maniant une Keyblade, ou même une arme, qu'elle pourrait les terrasser. Soudain, elle prit une décision : elle se releva, campa sur ses jambes avec fermeté. Un filet de sueur se forma sur ses tempes. Elle tendit une de ses mains en avant et se concentra. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne mette sa paume à plat, puis qu'un carnet vierge y naisse après que des langues de lumière eurent jailli de la peau. Elle inspira avec lenteur et sentit sa dextre chauffer doucement. Un faible sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle serrait l'objet familier et le portait vers le petit cahier. Non, cette faculté de créer lui était restée. Cela voulait dire qu'il s'agissait de son arme, même si elle pouvait paraître bien futile.

Un crayon et du papier... dont elle était la seule maîtresse. Pourrait-elle y dessiner sa porte de sortie ? Peut-être... mais pour aller où ensuite ? La main hésitante au-dessus de la feuille, la jeune Simili finit par l'abaisser. Elle cala son carnet sous le bras et fit quelques pas dans les Ténèbres. Elles l'oppressaient tellement qu'elle ne voyait rien. Au moins, les Sans-cœur ne la menaçaient pas. Par contre, elle devait faire attention où elle marchait, puisque le chemin avait l'air inégal. Gagnée par un sentiment de profonde solitude, Naminé continua ainsi pendant ce qui semblerait être des heures. La fatigue ne s'invitait pas encore, sauf celle de son esprit qui ne pouvait se permettre d'être prompt à l'abandon.

Soudain, la purée de poix s'éclaircit autour d'elle, comme si elle était tirée par des doigts invisibles. Elle déglutit et s'arrêta. Sur le qui-vive, elle aperçut des arches complexes au-dessus d'elle. Le sol à ses pieds paraissait plus poreux, aussi... Une salle ? Oui, des murs l'entouraient. Quelle était cette pièce et où pouvait-elle bien l'emmener ? Naminé ne put s'empêcher de se méfier. Avait-elle changé d'endroit sans s'en rendre compte et se retrouverait-elle dans un monde bordant le domaine des Ténèbres ? Ses yeux furetèrent partout, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, qui refusa de se révéler même lorsqu'elle prit le risque de marcher jusqu'aux parois parfois noueuses, parfois lisses, de les tâtonner comme pour dénicher une sortie dérobée. Avec un soupir résigné, elle regarda son carnet et fit réapparaître son crayon. Peut-être que si elle recréait les détails de cette salle et qu'elle y ajoutait une porte, alors elle pourrait partir...

Consciencieusement, la jeune Simili s'occupa de cette tâche ardue en prenant soin d'être la plus fidèle possible. L'agilité de ses doigts finit par lui revenir comme avant, ce qui la rassura un peu. Puis au moins, là, personne ne la contraignait à quoi que ce soit. Une nouvelle liberté qui lui noua le cœur malgré tout, lorsqu'elle songea à ce qu'elle avait infligé à Sora. Même si ses bourreaux l'avaient poussée à ce genre d'acte, au début, elle en était presque ravie... Prendre la place de Kairi, être libérée de sa cage dorée... Elle n'avait pas marché, elle avait couru avec allégresse droit dans ce piège !

Elle serra les dents pendant qu'elle dessinait une des voûtes torturées de la salle. D'ailleurs, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que les trois autres se rejoignaient en un point central commun. Que de torts elle avait pu causer par le passé ! Même si par la suite, elle avait restauré la mémoire de Sora, réparé ses fautes et permis aux Porteurs de vaincre l'Organisation, Naminé cherchait encore à se faire pardonner et à prouver qu'elle pouvait être quelqu'un de bien.

À ces pensées, son crayon ripa un peu sur la page.

— Zut.

Elle sursauta ensuite. Qu'il était déroutant d'entendre le son de sa propre voix, alors que depuis son « réveil », elle n'avait pas lâché un mot ! Elle recommença à parcourir la salle, aux dimensions somme toute assez modestes, pour reproduire les moindres détails des murs, jusqu'à la plus infime fissure. De par son don, elle était capable de représenter n'importe quoi, or ici, cela lui paraissait plus que vital.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle esquissa la dernière aspérité du terrain, Naminé réfléchit. Une porte... où pouvait-elle la placer ? Étrangement, il semblait exclu qu'elle la dessine sur une paroi. Restait plus que le sol... Quelle forme devait revêtir sa sortie ? Soudain, les yeux de la Sorcière s'éclairèrent. Un Palier de l'Éveil, mais oui ! C'était une sorte de porte, après tout ! Et si jamais elle parvenait à en réaliser un, elle partirait du domaine des Ténèbres ! Naminé leva lentement le crayon et le tapota au milieu de la feuille. La zone ainsi touchée s'agrandit en déformant temporairement l'ensemble du croquis. La jeune Simili sourit puis se mit au travail. Elle ignorait ce que cela allait donner, mais sa fibre artistique mêlée à son talent de création s'agitait en elle, comme une flamme dansante.

Naminé perdit bientôt le fil des minutes alors que sa mine de graphite et d'argile – du moins, elle le supposait – glissait encore et encore, corrigeait les erreurs... Soudain, elle sentit une image la frapper comme si on lui avait appliqué un fer sur le front : un Palier yin et yang, puis la silhouette de deux adolescents... sa gorge s'assécha quand elle s'attarda sur les détails des visages. Ils étaient... Sora et Roxas. Non, une minute... il y avait quelque chose de différent. Un souvenir ancien remonta en elle et la fit suffoquer. Cette réminiscence-là ne lui appartenait pas. Elle l'avait vu dans le cœur de Sora, et étrangement... il n'en était pas le véritable propriétaire. Était-ce donc ce garçon aux cheveux noirs ? Son intuition lui souffla que ce n'était pas le cas. Un autre élément lui revint alors à l'esprit et l'obligea à poser le crayon et le carnet par terre, tandis que sa tête la lançait. Elle avait effleuré quelque chose en Sora... Un passé qui s'était réfugié en lui. Non ! Un cœur mutilé...

Naminé haleta et se plia en deux. Son corps physique souffrait, car il était issu de l'âme de Sora. Des images incohérentes défilèrent dans sa mémoire, puis s'assemblèrent en un puzzle tragique, qui la fit blêmir. Oui... elle savait à présent. Ventus, lui qui ressemblait tant à Roxas... enfin, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Quant au garçon... Vanitas. Son double ténébreux... Hébétée, la jeune Simili contempla de nouveau son dessin. Pourquoi avoir représenté leur Palier ? Fallait-il qu'elle les aide ? Elle déglutit et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas son rôle, elle ne les connaissait pas, mais... Et si c'était son destin ? Son intuition choisit encore de faire des siennes : elle devait secourir non pas Ventus... mais Vanitas.

À cette pensée, elle s'affola. Un être issu des Ténèbres les plus noires, incapable de compassion ? Il la briserait sans remords ! Sauf que si elle voulait sortir d'ici... elle n'avait sans doute pas d'option alternative. Elle remarqua alors qu'il ne manquait plus qu'un détail sur le croquis : le joyau en forme d'œil sur la Keyblade de Vanitas. Après cela, le Palier apparaîtrait et... advienne que pourra. Naminé posa la pointe à la blancheur trompeuse de son crayon sur le papier, esquissa la pupille féline sur l'iris sans frémir... et le sol prit vie sous ses jambes. Elle se releva vivement pour reculer, tandis qu'un grondement grave emplissait les lieux et semblait porter le terrain pour le faire bouger. Des filaments pâles et sombres jaillirent de toutes les directions et la jeune Simili dut placer le bras devant les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée.

C'est alors que, doucement, la roche se métamorphosa et fondit pour prendre un aspect coloré et cristallin. Naminé sentit la différence quand elle fit quelques pas en arrière et que la musique de ces derniers lui parvint aux oreilles. Si elle avait eu un cœur, il aurait battu avec une violence redoutable. Globalement, la salle avait conservé son allure. Les quatre voûtes qui formaient le plafond toisaient désormais le Palier de l'Éveil qu'elle avait recréé. La jeune Sorcière prit conscience qu'en réalité, les murs entouraient ses bords, ce qui ne laissait aucune échappatoire. Le chemin qui l'avait conduite ici n'existait plus, de même que l'unique entrée.

Indécise, elle avança timidement jusqu'au milieu. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un fil et qu'à tout moment, elle pouvait basculer. Ses yeux se tournèrent ensuite vers le côté pourpre et violet du vitrail, avec ces symboles étranges qui possédaient un peu la même forme que ceux des Sans-cœur... Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et contempla l'effigie de Vanitas. Il ressemblait tellement à Sora... sauf qu'il incarnait les Ténèbres... et c'était lui qu'elle devait sauver. Au contraire de beaucoup, Naminé ne les condamnait pas, néanmoins... elle les craignait. Oh, quel comble pour un Simili !

Elle s'accroupit avec maladresse, laissa le carnet à terre. Ses doigts fins se posèrent sur la joue de Vanitas, enfin celle de sa représentation. La fraîcheur du vitrail céda bien vite la place à une chaleur limite insupportable, ce qui la fit reculer de saisissement. Que se passait-il ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'elle vit des créatures violettes, aux iris pourpres comme le sang et sans pupille, se dégager du sol comme si elles s'y tapissaient. Effrayée, la jeune Simili les fixa. En reconstituant ce Palier, elle avait sans doute ramené du néant le double sombre de Ventus ! Quant à ce dernier, eh bien... elle l'avait peut-être réveillé en Sora, qui sait. Le Palier de l'Éveil symbolisait le cœur de tout être humain, ainsi que son âme, son esprit et son essence. Naminé avait toujours fait la distinction entre tous ces concepts... surtout qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur émotionnel, théoriquement. Elle possédait donc plus de recul.

En reconstituant ce lieu, que Ventus avait brisé pour ne pas que la X-Blade soit achevée, elle avait bel et bien sauvé le Porteur des Ténèbres... Où était-il ? Des coups sourds la sortirent de ses pensées, ainsi que ces créatures violettes qui la dévisagèrent avec intensité. Les murs de la salle explosèrent alors qu'un Dark-Side immense arrachait le plafond. Il posa ses yeux jaunes sur Naminé, qui serra les dents et s'éloigna jusqu'à l'extrémité du Palier. Contre des Sans-cœur, elle aurait pu utiliser la magie, mais là... il s'agissait d'un Dark-Side ! Finalement, son regard semblait exprimer qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir et qu'il voulait qu'elle en paye le prix ! Son torse se souleva, mit encore plus en valeur ce vide en forme de cœur qui y siégeait... et il plongea la main vers elle pour la saisir. La jeune Sorcière leva les bras en guise de protection ridicule et ferma les paupières.

Un sifflement, puis un bruit de chair tranchée la tirèrent de son hébétude. Le cri du Dark-Side se répercuta aux alentours, fit vibrer le vitrail du Palier de l'Éveil. Elle lâcha une longue expiration, plaqua ses poings contre sa poitrine, fixa son sauveur... qui lui tournait le dos. Son sang se glaça tout de même tandis qu'il pointait sa Keyblade vers le monstre et lui envoyait plusieurs salves noires d'une puissance inimaginable. Les créatures violettes semblèrent attendre un signal puisqu'après, elles se jetèrent voracement sur le Dark-Side, se nourrirent de son énergie négative alors que ce dernier croulait sous leur masse. De plus en plus nombreuses, elles eurent tôt fait de l'engloutir, toujours sous les yeux stupéfaits de Naminé, qui n'osait plus faire un geste.

Lentement, Vanitas se retourna vers elle. Ses iris ambrés la poignardèrent; les mots de celle-ci se retrouvèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Non, elle avait eu tort : il ne ressemblait en aucun cas à Sora. Ses traits étaient moins enfantins, il possédait plus de muscles aussi au niveau du corps. Cette combinaison qu'il portait n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de Néo-Riku. Décidément, encore un souvenir de ses crimes qui remontait à la surface ! L'Élu des Ténèbres fronça les sourcils et commença à s'approcher d'elle, mais il fut stoppé net par une secousse sous ses pieds. Naminé fixa le palier et vit avec horreur que ce dernier se fendillait sous leurs pieds !

Elle eut à peine le temps de souffler : il la saisit par le bras, la força à se relever et l'attira contre lui alors que le vitrail cédait pour de bon sous eux. Le domaine des Ténèbres comptait les engloutir à jamais dans ses profondeurs abyssales ! La mâchoire serrée, le Porteur sombre leva sa Keyblade et parvint à ouvrir un portail qui les aspira tous les deux. La jeune Sorcière se fit violence pour ne pas crier et s'accrocha à lui. Elle le sentit se raidir contre elle comme si cet acte était répréhensible... ou anormal envers lui. Une angoisse sourde siégea en son ventre. Avait-elle mal agi ?

Un sol sableux et rude les accueillit à l'arrivée. Vanitas eut tôt fait de se mettre sur le dos pour la réceptionner sans dommage. Cette attitude provoqua chez elle de la stupeur. Cela ne collait pas du tout au personnage ! A moins que cela put être une éventualité possible, malgré sa forte appartenance aux Ténèbres ?

— Maintenant, si tu pouvais t'ôter de moi, cela m'arrangerait.

La voix grave du Porteur sombre s'insinua en elle comme un courant électrique. Confuse, la jeune Simili se sépara de lui avec fébrilité. Elle sentait au plus profond de son être qu'elle commettrait une erreur abominable si elle fuyait. De toute manière, ses jambes seraient incapables de la soutenir pour le moment. Elle le regarda se lever avec nonchalance, épousseter sa combinaison. Ensuite, elle baissa les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Elle s'aperçut, au bout d'un certain temps, que Vanitas l'observait... avec un sourire sarcastique. Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

— Quoi ?

— Très amusant...

— Ah, c'est bien alors.

Au moment où cette phrase sortit de la bouche de la jeune Simili, elle regretta de l'avoir prononcée. Kingdom Hearts, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire une chose pareille ? D'ailleurs, il la fixa avec étonnement... avant qu'il ne s'esclaffe à gorge déployée. Ce rire déclencha un frisson en son être; elle ne sut interpréter la nature de celui-ci. La folie semblait assiéger Vanitas en cet instant. Lentement, elle se mit debout en serrant son carnet contre elle. Le crayon, elle l'avait renvoyé d'où il venait. Il finit par se calmer et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune Sorcière, qui déglutit. L'ambre de ses iris parut se déployer pour mieux appréhender l'azur océan des siens. Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait désinvoqué la Keyblade lorsqu'il se rapprocha pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il leva le bras et, à sa plus grande surprise, ses doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux. Ensuite, ils effleurèrent la peau de sa joue.

— Si blanche, si pure...

Ils frôlèrent son menton et le soulevèrent, ce qui la poussa à réagir et à poser doucement sa main sur la sienne pour qu'il arrête. Vanitas eut un sourire, qu'elle ne put interpréter, mais qui fut assez... inquiétant. Il balaya d'une chiquenaude sa paume et lui saisit à nouveau le menton. Elle crut bon de lui demander :

— Que fais-tu ?

— Cela ne se voit pas ?

— Pas besoin d'être sarcastique.

— Je veux savoir qui tu es.

Naminé prit une longue inspiration. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il l'apprenne, au fond, mais elle lui devait bien cette réponse. C'est d'une voix morne qu'elle lui dit :

— Un être qui n'est pas censé exister.

Sur ce, elle se libéra de son emprise et, pétrie par une tristesse un peu intrigante, elle lui tourna le dos et contempla l'environnement. Du sable à perte de vue, sauf là-bas, où un énorme édifice rocheux semblait crever un ciel rouge orangé. Sa gorge se noua tandis qu'elle reconnaissait la Nécropole des Keyblades, qu'elle avait pu apercevoir quand elle avait visionné les souvenirs de Ventus tout à l'heure. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une paume se poser sur son épaule et l'obliger à se retourner.

— Alors nous sommes deux.

Vanitas chercha de nouveau son regard, ce qui mettait la Simili franchement mal à l'aise.

— Oui, mais tu possèdes un cœur.

— Il n'est pas complet. De toute façon, à quoi peut-il me servir si je ne ressens que de la haine ? ricana-t-il.

— Un cœur n'est pas gorgé que de colère ou de tristesse ! En plus, les Simili peuvent éprouver des sentiments divers sans en avoir un !

Elle amena la main devant la bouche en se rendant compte qu'elle en avait trop dit. les iris de l'Élu des Ténèbres s'assombrirent, à tel point que cela perça dans sa voix :

— Donc tu es une Simili...

— Je suis issue d'une personne. Je suis en quelque sorte une...

— Matérialisation de son âme. Sauf que j'ai l'impression que c'est plus compliqué pour toi...

— Mon humaine n'est pas morte, en effet. Je suis un Simili spécial, né de son cœur, mais aussi du corps et de l'âme de Sora.

Autant continuer à se dévoiler, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, Vanitas ne parut pas percuter quand elle prononça le nom du Porteur... comme s'il s'en fichait, en fait, tout en sachant qui il était. Elle tressaillit lorsque son pouce effleura sa joue plusieurs fois.

— Oui, tu sembles... comme un être de lumière...

— Je le suis, en quelque sorte. Kairi est une Princesse de Cœur, et Sora m'a prêté un peu de son côté lumineux.

— Et pourquoi ne serais-tu pas censée exister ?

La question désarçonna la jeune Simili, qui souffla :

— Eh bien, parmi mes semblables, je n'ai pas été acceptée. Ma nature diffère de la leur, alors je me dis que...

— Si tu ne passais pas ton temps à écouter les autres, tu vivrais bien mieux.

— Que je le fasse ou non, je reste seule, de toute façon.

Oui, c'était vrai; même Roxas ne l'avait pas suivie. Après tout, il s'agissait peut-être un signe. Il appartenait à Sora... à Ventus, en fait. L'évidence lui creva les yeux. Elle ajouta, en reculant encore :

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me tues pas ? Je ne te suis plus d'aucune utilité, maintenant.

Le Porteur sombre la fixa sans rien dire, l'air indéchiffrable... jusqu'à ce que, d'un mouvement ample, il tendit une main vers elle, la paume tournée vers le ciel. Son instinct le poussait à pareille chose, de même que ce cœur qu'il croyait être gorgé de colère et de peine. Elle hoqueta de surprise. Leurs prunelles ne se quittèrent plus, tandis qu'il lui chuchotait :

— Rejoins-moi.

Interloquée, Naminé ressassa cette phrase dans sa tête plusieurs fois, avant de lui répondre sèchement :

— Ne compte pas sur moi pour ressusciter la X-Blade !

— Je n'en ai que faire de la X-Blade, siffla-t-il, l'air venimeux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, alors ?

— Te connaître. Être à peu près humain.

Devant l'ahurissement de la jeune Simili, il ajouta à voix basse :

— Lorsque j'errais dans les Ténèbres, sans forme consistante, j'ai entendu une entité m'appeler. Elle ne le faisait pas consciemment au début, puis elle a dessiné ce Palier. Elle a éveillé des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Cette entité, c'était toi. Ton don réside en eux, d'ailleurs. Enfin, tu as désiré m'aider...

Vanitas baissa la tête et lâcha :

— Tu es la première personne à avoir un tant soit peu de considération pour moi. Maître Xehanort ne m'utilisait que comme outil. De plus, ta blancheur m'attire comme un aimant, alors que la lumière me blesse d'habitude...

— Je ne suis pas pure, rétorqua Naminé.

— Je ne suis pas complètement mauvais. Nous sommes complémentaires, semblables dans nos différences. Je veux savoir ce que tout ceci donnera.

La jeune Simili resta silencieuse. Elle porta la main à sa poitrine en ressentant comme un petit pincement. Elle était sensible aux paroles de Vanitas, mais y cherchait une rouerie dont il n'y avait aucune trace. Elle secoua la tête, finit par lui avouer :

— Je ne te comprends pas...

— Personne n'en est capable, mais toi, si tu le veux bien, tu le pourrais.

— Ne fais pas cela parce que je t'ai redonné vie..., souffla-t-elle doucement.

— Je n'ai pas la noblesse de cœur de Ventus, gronda-t-il. Si je le fais, c'est par intérêt, et il réside dans le fait que je n'éprouve pas de colère envers toi, ni de mépris.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je l'ignore.

Naminé dut se contenter de cette réponse, même si un soupir agacé franchit ses lèvres.

— Nous n'avons nulle part où aller de toute façon, et personne ne visitera ce monde oublié pour l'instant. Nous aurons largement le temps pour nous connaître mieux, fit le Porteur sombre, toujours avec son rictus inquiétant.

Elle fut troublée par ses paroles; néanmoins, au lieu de le lui montrer, elle préféra lui sourire timidement. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle en avait envie, rien que pour voir sa réaction. Elle ne fut pas déçue : sa bouche s'étira un peu plus, signe que même si son expression restait sarcastique, la sincérité primait. Sans mot dire, la jeune Sorcière attrapa cette main tendue. Elles s'entrelacèrent tandis que la chaleur de leurs paumes se répercutait dans leur corps.

Ensuite, elle pointa du doigt l'édifice rocheux au loin. Vanitas eut un air mystérieux... et tous deux se retrouvèrent en un clin d'œil dans le cimetière des Keyblades. Hébétée, elle se força à respirer lentement pour reprendre ses esprits. Il les avait téléportés au carrefour. L'immensité du lieu, ainsi que l'éclat terni par les siècles des armes qui épousaient le sol, déclencha une vague d'émotions en elle. Il se glissa derrière elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

— Ici reposent les Keyblades des maîtres de la Keyblade qui se sont affrontés lors de la guerre. Elles représentent...

— … leur tombe, oui.

— Imagine toute la puissance perdue, à cause de toutes ces Keyblades abandonnées par leur Porteur originel.

— On dirait que tu parles comme Xemnas. Enfin... Xehanort, soupira-t-elle, en s'écartant de lui.

Vanitas eut un petit rire amusé.

— Certes. Néanmoins, je sais que si elles n'ont pas disparu, c'est qu'elles sommeillent le temps que d'autres Élus les trouvent.

— Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

Il invoqua alors sa Keyblade, la tendit devant lui pour lui montrer :

— Comme je suis la moitié sombre de Ventus, sa Keyblade aurait pu me revenir aussi. Or, j'ai rejeté complètement cette possibilité. De plus, cette Keyblade m'appelait...

Naminé leva un sourcil.

— J'ignore à qui elle appartenait jadis, mais c'était un servant des Ténèbres, un vrai, pas comme Maître Xehanort, qui était corrompu par ses idées de pouvoir, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Elle ne le contredit pas. Au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait être que d'accord, même si elle n'avait pu l'entrapercevoir que chez le Simili du maître, Xemnas. Quoiqu'à ce sujet, elle avait des doutes. Parfois, lorsque il venait à Oblivion pour savoir si elle était bien traitée en s'entretenant avec Marluxia, elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait une autre présence en lui... De plus, physiquement, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Xemnas lui rappelait...

Le Porteur sombre la sortit de ses interrogations mentales en ajoutant :

— Même lors de ma destruction, elle m'a accompagné. Et toi...

Il fit disparaître son arme, s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa de nouveau la joue. Cette fois, elle ne se rétracta pas.

— Toi, tu nous as ramené tous les deux.

— Quel est son nom ? souffla la jeune Sorcière, fascinée par l'éclat de ses yeux ambrés.

— Clavis Vacuum. Enfin... À l'origine, elle s'appelait "Engrenages du Vide", mais j'ai désiré qu'elle... évolue.

Il se tut ensuite, puis fixa le carnet qu'elle laissait balloter contre la hanche. Sa main descendit pour l'attraper sans s'attirer une quelconque protestation. Il contempla le seul et unique croquis qu'elle avait fait, le frôla du bout des doigts. D'une voix rauque, il lui demanda :

— Dessine-moi un cœur.

Elle en fut stupéfaite.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour consolider ton existence avec la mienne, pour lier nos destins, lui fit-il gravement. Oh, d'ailleurs, à ce propos... comment t'appelles-tu ?

La jeune Simili leva la tête et lui souffla en un murmure :

— Naminé.

— Son des vagues... Hmmm... J'aurais préféré qu'il veuille dire "Vagues de lumière", mais... soit.

Le crayon blanc apparut dans sa paume droite; Vanitas s'en aperçut, lui prit doucement le poignet après avoir rabattu l'esquisse du Palier pour découvrir une nouvelle page vierge du carnet, puis lui fit poser la mine dessus. La main de la jeune Sorcière tremblait. Il se replaça derrière elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille, toujours en maintenant son bras :

— Dessine-moi un cœur, Naminé. Un cœur pour toi, pour qu'il batte en résonance avec le mien.

— Cela ne te va pas du tout d'être aussi...

— Romantique ? Je ne le suis pas, ricana-t-il.

Naminé le crut sans problème. Elle ferma les yeux puis se rendit compte de sa situation, de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Toutefois, elle balaya toutes ses pensées négatives d'un revers de crayon. Les Ténèbres l'avaient recueillie pour qu'elle trouve sa voie seule, sans être piégée à jamais dans le corps de son humaine originelle. À elle de saisir cette chance ou non, même si pour cela, elle devenait la compagne d'un être issu des Ténèbres les plus profondes.

Sans plus hésiter, sa main mena sa vie. Vanitas sourit et sembla même la guider dans son geste. Au fur et à mesure de l'ébauche, une chaleur sinuait en la poitrine de Naminé tout en lui faisant un peu mal. De toute manière, lorsqu'un cœur naissait, ce n'était jamais sans douleur. Au moins, il lui appartiendrait. Elle ignorait qu'elle était capable de cela jadis; désormais elle le mettait en œuvre, tout comme elle esquisserait son avenir grâce à sa nature spéciale de Simili. C'était une manière de l'accepter, après tout. De plus, elle permettait à un être d'avoir une seconde chance, lui aussi. De leur rencontre jaillirait bien plus qu'un dessin, Naminé en était certaine.

Au même instant, dans le ciel, une étoile apparut entre deux autres et sa lumière se propagea dans le velours intersidéral. Un monde nouveau venait-il d'émerger ? Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Personne ne chercha vraiment à le savoir et tous préférèrent plutôt y voir un signe d'espoir : celui qu'un jour, Ténèbres et Lumière s'uniraient pour coexister sans se détruire.


	5. Je me souviendrai (Axel, Kairi)

**Note de l'auteur : bonsoir,**

 **Ce cinquième OS peut être une découverte pour certaines personnes, mais pour d'autres, non ;). Merci à lectrice anonyme pour sa review.  
**

 **Je rappelle à tout lecteur qu'une petite review est appréciée ;). J'ai horreur de réclamer, mais là, je me pousse un peu au cul pour le faire. Après tout, au-delà de la simple reconnaissance, c'est une forme d'échange, non ?**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 _Aucun personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Je me souviendrai pour vous tous, et pour toi

(Axel, Kairi)

Kairi serra les dents et chercha encore une fois à se dégager de l'emprise d'Axel. Rien à faire, il possédait trop de poigne. Qui aurait cru cela, chez un être fluet comme lui ? Il cachait bien son jeu et sa musculature ! Elle tenta de le ralentir en traînant les pieds, même s'ils se trouvaient encore dans un couloir obscur et que les sans-cœur grouillaient autour d'eux. S'il ne les retenait pas, alors la jeune fille aurait fini par faire partie des leurs ! Elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait, ce qui accroissait son angoisse. Allaient-ils à Illusiopolis, la cité des Simili ? Serait-elle de nouveau une prisonnière qui devrait se faire sauver ? Abattue, elle soupira. Elle en avait assez d'être la victime passive incapable de se défendre !

Enfin, après ce qui lui semblait être des minutes interminables, l'issue du portail apparut devant leurs yeux. L'homme qui avait pour nom de code la Rafale des flammes dansantes pressa le pas, tira plus fort sur bras de la Princesse de Cœur, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Qu'est-ce qu'il était décidé ! Lorsqu'ils franchirent la mince membrane – du moins, c'était l'image qu'elle avait de l'entrée ou de la sortie d'un couloir des ténèbres –, ils atterrirent dans un endroit familier... qui la fit bondir de surprise. La bibliothèque du Jardin Radieux ! Kingdom Hearts, mais pourquoi...

Le Simili répondit à son interrogation muette par ces quelques mots :

— Je voulais que nous discutions du passé.

Kairi le regarda avec un air de totale incompréhension. Il eut un petit sourire désabusé, relâcha son poignet avec une désinvolture qui contrastait avec sa précédente attitude. Ensuite, il frotta ses cheveux.

— C'est une envie étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Pour peu que les Simili éprouvent ce genre de choses...

Comme elle ignorait quoi répliquer, elle le laissa poursuivre. Il ne servait à rien de s'enfuir, il la rattraperait en moins de deux. De plus, elle était incapable de changer de monde contrairement à lui... Elle soupira et s'assit sur une chaise; son regard se perdit sur le plancher au bois patiné par les ans. À quelques pas, Axel ne semblait plus lui prêter d'attention; pourtant, il continuait de s'adresser à elle :

— Ça m'est venu lorsque j'ai saisi que Naminé était ta Simili, en fait.

Qu'avait-il dit ? Naminé, sa Simili à elle ? Non, ce n'était pas... Il la fixa et leva un sourcil en avisant son expression.

— Oh, ne fais pas cette tête-là, tu le savais au fond de toi, même si tu ne l'as jamais vue jusqu'à présent. Elle a essayé de prendre ta place à cause de deux des nôtres, mais heureusement, elle n'a pas réussi. Sora a été sauvé de justesse, du coup...

— Axel, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu me racontes, l'interrompit-elle, effarée.

— Roxas devait retourner en lui pour qu'il se réveille, je le sais. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre aussi, mais je ne me souviens plus. Ah... de toute façon, ces choses-là devaient finir par arriver. Je n'en veux à personne, au fond, même si je désire plus que tout retrouver Roxas.

D'une voix douce, tout en portant la main vers son cœur pour calmer ses cavalcades, Kairi le questionna :

— Pourquoi ?

— Il me fait penser à une personne à qui je me suis attaché par le passé. Enfin, c'est en partie pour cette raison... Tiens, encore une autre... Ah !

Le Simili ferma les yeux, leva son visage. Un rayon de soleil mutin caressa une de ses pommettes. La Princesse de Cœur se frotta les bras et se demanda quel rapport cela pouvait bien avoir avec elle. Quelle conversation surréaliste !

— Avec cette personne, que je ne nommerai pas parce qu'elle vient du passé, nous avions conclu un pacte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'oublie. Au final, il n'a pas tenu parole, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. D'autres gens ont fait pareil, dont toi.

Elle blêmit sous le choc. Ses phalanges blanchirent tandis qu'elle serrait les poings contre son ventre.

— Moi ?

Il fut secoué par un rire désabusé.

— Je me souviens de la petite fille que tu étais il y a... onze ans. Non, douze.

Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Qu'était-il en train de lui chanter, là ?

— Parce que nous nous sommes déjà vus ?

Le regard d'Axel devint un peu vitreux, comme si des émotions pouvaient se manifester en lui. La jeune fille en fut troublée. Il était vraiment bizarre...

— Tu ne me reconnais pas, c'est normal.

— Et tu m'as amenée ici juste pour... ça ?

— Même si c'est dur à avaler, oui. Isa n'approuverait certainement pas, surtout maintenant, mais...

— Isa ? Mais qui est-ce ?

— Holà, doucement, princesse, lui fit-il, en levant les paumes en signe de paix. Je le connais parce que c'était mon meilleur ami, à l'époque.

— Ton mei...

Kairi pâlit davantage en contemplant les traits transformés d'Axel, ainsi que ses yeux. Ils lui paraissaient familiers...

— Le... Lea ?

Elle mit la main sur la bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. Lea, Isa... qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé Lea ? Elle secoua la tête farouchement. Axel eut un rire sans joie.

— Peut-être... mais mon nom est Axel, Kairi. A.X.E.L. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Heureusement qu'elle était assise... Sinon, elle aurait fait un malaise dans la seconde, ou aurait au moins senti le monde tournoyer autour d'elle face à toutes ces révélations. Les yeux encore écarquillés à cause du choc, elle continua de regarder le Simili, qui eut un autre rictus. Il marcha de long en large devant elle, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Le silence des lieux semblait les prendre à la gorge tellement il parut prégnant d'un seul coup.

D'un soupir, il la sortit de ses songeries troublantes. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il se trouvait devant elle et la dévisageait... d'une drôle de façon. Elle déglutit et soutint l'éclat de ses iris émeraude, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise.

— Kairi... Si je t'ai fait venir ici, ce n'est pas pour te parler du passé.

— De quoi s'agit-il, alors ?

— Je voulais savoir ce que tu étais devenue... Sora a beaucoup de chance.

Kairi fit les yeux ronds.

— Ne me regarde pas de cette façon, j'ai l'impression de voir Naminé... Oh, non. En fait, quand Naminé me fixait ainsi, elle me rappelait toi... et je sentais comme un pincement au cœur.

Après ces derniers mots, il éclata d'un rire lugubre qui la fit frissonner.

— Un cœur... Qu'est-ce que je suis drôle, ah, ah, ah... Comme si les Simili pouvaient en avoir un...

— Axel, je t'en prie...

— Je parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire, hein ? Tu as raison.

Il frotta à nouveau sa crinière, puis replongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Saisie, elle eut un bref mouvement de recul.

— J'aimerais savoir exactement ce que tu es pour moi... enfin, pour Lea.

Le Simili ne fit pas attention à ses réactions – de la peur et de la stupéfaction – et ajouta :

— C'était différent d'Isa ou...

— Ou qui ?

Il esquiva sa question en répondant par une autre affirmation :

— Isa m'avait prévenu pourtant, lorsque Roxas et moi nous sommes rapprochés. C'est la seule fois où il fut comme avant, d'ailleurs.

— … comme avant ? lâcha-t-elle, désappointée.

— Oui, avant qu'il ne devienne un Simili comme moi.

— Kingdom Hearts, Axel... Je ne comprends rien ! Qui est Lea, qui est Isa ?

— Si tu rajoutes un X, ça fait Saïx, tu piges ? s'exclama-t-il, avec de grands gestes grandiloquents.

Kairi inspira longuement pour apaiser les tremblements de son être. Bien, les énigmes avaient l'air de se résoudre... un peu. Saïx était le Simili d'Isa, et Axel celui de Lea. Soudain, l'évidence lui perça le cœur : si Axel lui parlait d'eux deux, alors elle les avait connus jadis, au Jardin Radieux, même si elle ne se rappelait presque pas son passé.

En fait, ce dernier lui revenait par visions fugaces depuis un an, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Et là, Axel semblait avoir ouvert une brèche dans son trou de mémoire, parce qu'elle dut fermer les yeux un moment pour calmer cette cacophonie de souvenirs qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et cherchaient à crever sa bulle d'amnésie. Elle entendit à peine Axel lui demander :

— Hé, Kairi ? Tu m'écoutes ? Kairi ?

Elle serra les lèvres alors que des monceaux entiers de son passé se remettaient lentement en place. Oh, elle était loin d'avoir tout récupéré, mais une bonne grosse partie s'était ajoutée à ces fameux flashs qui la prenaient parfois, en dehors de celui où elle avait entraperçu Roxas, qui lui avait rappelé Sora dont elle avait complètement oublié le nom.

Axel plaqua les mains sur ses épaules pour la secouer; il voyait à son teint pâle qu'elle était partie complètement ailleurs. Peu à peu, la jeune fille se calma et quelques couleurs réapparurent sur son visage. Voilà, c'était passé. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le regarda confusément. Il eut un rictus et lui demanda :

— Je crois que j'ai réveillé quelque chose.

— Oui... Je me souviens de toi, à présent.

— Tu te souviens de Lea, tu veux dire, ricana-t-il. Enfin, ce n'est pas important.

— Qu'est-ce qui l'est, alors ?

Ce dernier posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire et la fixa intensément. Kairi déglutit, respecta ce silence, même s'il la dérangeait. Axel souhaitait mettre les choses au clair, tout en demeurant aussi ambigu que possible. C'était son choix.

— Tu auras toujours une place particulière dans son cœur. À Lea, du moins.

— Il voulait que tous ceux qui le croisent se souviennent de lui..., murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Axel hocha la tête gravement.

— Cette manie est restée en moi. Ah...

Il soupira, songeur.

— En tout cas, il aimait beaucoup lorsque tu allais avec lui et Isa.

Les deux se turent. Aucun besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'avec beaucoup de « si », ils auraient recréé le monde, qu'il y avait peut-être un futur alternatif où leur relation aurait évolué d'une certaine manière... cependant pas ici, non. Elle était presque une jeune femme à présent, mais il était devenu un Simili. Et surtout, ils avaient offert leur cœur à quelqu'un d'autre.

Axel et Kairi échangèrent un sourire. Soudain, un bruit feutré les fit sursauter; il invoqua ses Chakrams et se mit devant elle. Il n'ignorait pas qui venait. L'ex-ami de Lea, du moins sa coquille vide. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un homme habillé du manteau de l'Organisation sortit du portail entre deux allées de livres. Lentement, il retira sa capuche et montra un visage familier.

— Saïx.

— Axel. Tu as désobéi aux ordres.

Kairi demeura stoïque, fixa Saïx franchement sans manifester de peur.

— Sans doute... ou pas.

Le Simili de la lune fronça les sourcils.

— Ne joue pas à ça, Axel.

— Cher vice supérieur, loin de moi l'idée de jouer.

Soudain, il tendit le bras en arrière pour ouvrir un couloir juste derrière Kairi. Sans ménagement, il entreprit de la pousser dedans en lui agrippant l'épaule. Elle hoqueta de surprise.

— Si tu veux la récupérer, viens la chercher !

Le portail se referma d'un claquement de doigts de la part de Saïx. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y engouffrer. Axel ne tiqua pas, mais brandit un de ses Chakrams devant lui. Quant à la Princesse de Cœur, elle n'avait pas attendu une seconde lorsqu'elle avait saisi qu'ils ne se dépêtreraient pas ainsi de cette impasse; elle avait commencé à courir pour prendre la direction de la sortie, en passant par une des allées afin de semer son ou ses poursuivants. Axel pouvait très bien la livrer à l'Organisation malgré leur conversation maintenant qu'ils avaient mis les choses au clair.

Saïx fixa encore une fois le Numéro VIII avec un sourire sarcastique avant de disparaître sous ses yeux. Celui-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi, au premier abord, puis se rendit compte que Kairi ne se trouvait plus derrière lui. Il poussa un soupir et marmonna :

— Idiote... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée vers moi ?

Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Saïx la débusquerait et la ramènerait à la Citadelle, selon le plan initial. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et ajouta :

— Je ne te voulais pas de mal...

Il entendit les cris de protestation de Kairi quatre allées plus loin. Celle-ci cherchait à se soustraire de la poigne du Devin Lunaire, mais Axel ne pouvait pas le voir là où il était. Toutefois, ses oreilles perçurent distinctement le bruit d'un portail qui s'ouvre... de même que les derniers mots de la jeune fille, lâchés avec vocifération :

— On se retrouvera, Lea !

Puis, plus rien. Elle perdit connaissance dans le couloir des ténèbres et ne se réveillerait que quelques heures plus tard, enfermée dans la prison de la Citadelle.

Axel dut se tenir à la table la plus proche pour surmonter cet ersatz de choc qu'il avait eu. Kairi ne lui en voulait pas, malgré ses aveux et son comportement. Elle lui offrait de nouveau son amitié, lui permettant ainsi de tourner la page et de se concentrer sur l'avenir... pour peu qu'il en possédât un, de toute façon, en tant que Simili. Par contre, il avait l'étrange impression que la promesse de Kairi résonnait en lui comme une vérité irréfutable. Il avait dit la même chose à Roxas... Peut-être que les gens auxquels il tenait jadis finiraient par se souvenir de lui et par le revoir... humain ou Simili.

Il se redressa puis fixa un des vitraux de la bibliothèque, égara son esprit dans ses couleurs. Il devait aller voir Sora à présent, pour lui cracher le morceau à propos des cœurs et du but des Simili. Il pouvait le faire pour Kairi... avant que Saïx ne vienne le chercher. Pour Roxas aussi...

 _Merci, Kairi... on se retrouvera, même si ce ne sera pas dans une autre vie et même si ce n'est que pour être amis._

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux. Avec difficultés, elle s'assit dans sa couche, s'appuya contre le mur, avisa Saïx à l'extérieur de la pièce où elle était enfermée. Celui-ci ne la regardait pas. Tant mieux, sinon elle n'aurait pas pu se retenir concernant Lea. Elle ferma les paupières et sentit une pensée l'effleurer comme les ailes d'un papillon. Un sourire apaisé fendit ses lèvres. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait arriver, elle était sûre qu'un jour, Axel – ou Lea – et elle se rejoindraient pour parler à nouveau du passé, puis de Sora, de Roxas... et de tous ceux et celles qu'il voulait garder dans son cœur, sous forme de souvenirs au moins.

Ni ennemis, ni plus qu'amis, ils étaient liés, et les êtres qui le leur permettaient n'étaient autres que Sora et Roxas. Les êtres qui comptaient le plus à leurs yeux.


	6. Promesse (Naminé(L)NéoRiku)

**Note de l'auteur : bonsoir,**

 **Voici le sixième OS ! Certains lecteurs pourraient le reconnaître, mais j'ai modifié radicalement la fin ( et un peu le reste aussi).**

 **Merci à lectrice anonyme pour sa review. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 _Aucun personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Promesse

(Naminé(L)Néo-Riku)

Se plonger dans l'oubli. Ne plus songer à rien. Elle somnolait au milieu du palier serein qui était celui de son humaine. Elle attendait; oui, recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle attendait Kingdom Hearts savait quoi. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, après tout, puisqu'elle était une Simili. Même si elle avait un nom...

Naminé, la pureté du Néant incarnée en une seule personne – une chose dont elle n'était pas consciente, parce que pour elle, même le Néant ne voulait pas d'elle. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu retourner vraiment en Kairi ? Pourquoi subsistait-il un ersatz d'elle, alors qu'elle n'était rien ? DiZ le lui avait tellement dit qu'elle avait fini par le croire !

Elle frissonna dans son sommeil trompeur. Qu'en était-il de Roxas ? Vivait-il la même chose en Sora ? Après tout, c'étaient deux Similis on ne peut plus spéciaux. Ils étaient dotés d'un cœur, qu'ils partageaient avec leurs humains. Ils étaient capables de... ressentir.

La Simili ouvrit ses yeux azur. Non, c'était faux. Tout Simili pouvait éprouver quelque chose bien qu'on racontât qu'il n'avaient pas de cœur. Cette particularité ne se limitait pas à elle et Roxas. Elle avait vu Axel. Alors qu'il était avec elle et Riku à la Cité du Crépuscule, Naminé avait discerné des émotions en lui. Une fois, une larme avait même coulé le long de sa joue. Elle le savait parce que c'est Roxas qui le lui avait dit.

Le but ultime du Simili était de retrouver son cœur s'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître les sentiments, non ? Elle soupira, toujours allongée sur le Palier de l'Éveil de Kairi. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle s'en voulait encore pour les atrocités qu'elle avait faites, et pas seulement à Sora... Rien que d'y penser à nouveau, elle sentit un frémissement en son être : douloureux, pénible...

Naminé se redressa et entoura ses jambes avec ses bras. Elle enfouit la tête dans ses genoux. Elle avait mal.

Un visage s'imposa dans son esprit : deux yeux verts aussi brûlants que les feux de Maléfique, même s'ils n'en avaient pas la noirceur; un visage angélique, à l'expression volontaire, dure... Une voix grave, bien que douce, qui avait juré de la protéger aux dépens de sa propre vie. Une chevelure argentée, si pâle sous la lumière émise par les murs de ce manoir où elle demeurait enfermée...

Naminé se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et retint un sanglot. Elle ne parvenait pas à l'oublier, lui qui n'avait été qu'un jouet : celui du Conspirateur Ténébreux, puis de Marluxia... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il meure! Pourquoi avait-elle laissé faire cela, alors que...

Blême, elle redressa la tête. Qu'était-ce donc ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

Naminé se releva du Palier et s'étonna encore d'être elle-même. Le Palier luisait faiblement sous ses pieds. Elle se mit à marcher tout en frottant ses bras. Étrange qu'elle eût aussi froid dans un endroit pareil... qu'elle eût froid tout court. Une mèche blonde taquina son visage, et ses doigts la repoussèrent en tremblant un peu.

C'est alors qu'une petite lueur, venue de nulle part, perça la robe des ténèbres pour voleter vers elle avec grâce et agilité. La Simili fronça les sourcils. Qu'était-ce donc ? La drôle de luciole tourna autour d'elle, ce qui amena un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres, puis elle s'arrêta devant elle, sage, patiente.

Naminé tendit la main vers elle; la luciole recula. Intriguée, elle avança et réitéra le geste. Elle finit par arriver au bord du Palier, avec cette petite lueur qui semblait la défier, comme si elle lui disait « alors, oseras-tu sauter ? » avec une voix moqueuse. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Que devait-elle faire ? Théoriquement, elle ne risquait rien puisqu'elle était à l'intérieur de Kairi et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se faire le moindre mal.

Elle n'avait jamais essayé... Elle avait bien quitté le Palier lorsqu'elle était « née », puis avait été capturée pour servir les desseins de l'Organisation XIII, mais elle ne se rappelait plus comment elle avait fait. Une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas en sautant dans le vide... D'ailleurs, qu'était ce dernier ? En tant que Gardienne des Souvenirs et être du Néant, elle ne devrait pas l'ignorer pourtant...

Soudain, la lueur plongea, ce qui arracha un cri à Naminé; elle porta alors les mains à sa bouche comme si le son de sa propre voix l'effrayait. Elle avait oublié qu'elle savait parler... Tout lui revenait petit à petit; Kairi... n'avait-elle plus besoin d'elle pour être complète et lui « donnait-elle » une chance ? Est-ce qu'elle le faisait consciemment ? Qu'en était-il de Roxas ?

Il était le seul à connaître toute la vérité pour ce qui concernait Néo-Riku; une fois, alors que leurs humains dormaient, ils avaient réussi à se revoir par le biais d'un rêve et à se rejoindre sur l'île de la Destinée, du moins la représentation qu'en avaient Sora et Kairi.

 _Naminé leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers l'adolescent à la crinière blonde et ébouriffée._

— _J'ai si mal encore d'y repenser... Je l'ai tellement blessé, Roxas..._

— _Néo-Riku ne t'en veut pas, j'en suis certain. Il t'aimait..._

— _Et moi, je lui ai brisé le cœur._

Comme un grand frère, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui avait murmuré qu'il partageait sa douleur... même s'il ne se souvenait plus de la personne pour qui il souffrait tant.

Ses yeux abritant un morceau de ciel fixèrent le vide qui s'étalait sous ses pieds; hésitante, Naminé avait peur de causer des dégâts chez Kairi. Peut-être qu'elle la plongerait dans le coma si jamais elle faisait cela! Un Simili était parfois considéré un peu à tort comme étant le double ténébreux de son humain... Quoique, elle avait l'âme si noire après tous les crimes qu'elle avait commis, alors cela devait être vrai !

Finalement, ce ne fut pas elle qui eut le geste décisif, mais le Palier lui-même : animé de vie, il commença à pivoter de manière à sombrer, lui aussi! À moins que cela ne fût les Ténèbres qui bougeaient autour d'eux ? Naminé sentit ses pieds glisser. Affolée, elle courut jusqu'au centre pour essayer d'enrayer le phénomène. Elle se retrouva bientôt assise et elle était en train de déraper vers le vide... Le Palier la chassait!

La Simili laissa échapper un cri puissant. C'était la première fois que sa voix portait autant dans l'espace! Ses ongles se plantèrent dans le vitrail et se cassèrent, en vain. Sa silhouette ne fit plus qu'une avec les Ténèbres environnantes, alors qu'elle continuait de chuter inexorablement. Étreinte par les oripeaux de la peur, elle plia les genoux vers elle et serra fort son corps frêle. Où allait-elle atterrir ? Qu'allait-il se passer désormais ?

Quelque chose de glacial lui coupa le souffle et chassa l'oxygène de ses poumons; paniquée, Naminé commença à se débattre contre cette chose qui cherchait à l'étouffer... De l'air! Il lui fallait de l'air! Ses pieds battirent dans la matière fluide où elle se trouvait. Désespérée, elle laissa ses bras faire de même, alors que sa poitrine la brûlait.

Des doigts attrapèrent ses poignets; dans l'obscurité ambiante, la Simili ne parvenait pas à percevoir qui c'était. Ils l'attirèrent contre un torse musclé. Une bouche se posa sur la sienne pour lui insuffler de l'oxygène, alors qu'elle sentait que son propriétaire bougeait lentement vers le haut.

Leurs têtes crevèrent la surface de l'eau sombre. Un ciel criblé d'étoiles leur faisait face. L'inconnu lâcha les lèvres de Naminé, qui était au bord de l'évanouissement, puis l'étreignit pour l'obliger à nager avec lui. Elle se laissa faire sans lutter. Bientôt, ils purent sortir de l'eau glaciale et se retrouver sur une plage d'un sable aussi noir que la nuit. Il continuait à la serrer contre lui tandis que celle-ci reprenait ses esprits.

Affalée sur lui, elle toussa et trembla de tout son être. Elle n'avait pas la force de se relever, un voile opaque persistait à troubler sa vision. Elle hoqueta :

— Où... où suis-je ?

Il tourna son visage vers le sien et dégagea quelques mèches blondes. Naminé battit des paupières, mal à l'aise, et croisa un regard qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais revoir. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de stupéfaction. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura :

— Bienvenue dans mon monde, Naminé. J'ai eu du mal à le créer pour y survivre, mais j'y suis parvenu.

— Néo...

La mâchoire de l'adolescent se contracta lorsqu'elle le nomma ainsi.

— Appelle-moi Yochi, je préfère cela.

Naminé fronça les sourcils. Yochi ? Dans les langues anciennes, cela signifiait « terre », ou « monde »... alors que « Riku » voulait dire « terre ferme ». Néo... Yochi jouait-il sur le sens tout en démontrant qu'il possédait sa propre identité ? Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, toujours aussi captivants. Elle lui fit :

— Mais...

— J'ai réussi à te retrouver après tout ce temps. Tu vois, nous sommes enfin ensemble.

Sa main gantée vint effleurer la joue de la Simili. Un sourire étira sa bouche alors qu'il se penchait de nouveau vers elle. Naminé sentit son souffle s'accélérer et eut peur. Elle chercha à repousser l'adolescent en levant les bras, mais comme s'il avait prémédité son geste, il les attrapa.

Son visage prit une expression plus rêveuse lorsqu'il frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Sa respiration fut plus rapide ; il les captura et ferma les yeux. La jeune Simili rougit brusquement et gémit contre sa bouche. Yochi laissa sa main vagabonder dans son dos tandis que sa langue venait trouver la sienne pour entamer une lente valse. Le baiser se fit plus profond, plus passionné; leurs corps réagirent instinctivement en se rapprochant davantage qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Il fut le premier à rompre le charme, par manque d'air. Ses yeux étaient dilatés par l'envie et le désir, à tel point que Naminé frissonna, haletante. Elle parvint à balbutier, la voix hachée :

— Après... ce que je... t'ai fait, comment... peux-tu...

— Avais-tu le choix, Naminé ? Toi aussi, tu fus le jouet de tous ces êtres, répliqua l'adolescent, tout en traçant une arabesque imaginaire sur la joue de la jeune fille.

— Je t'ai brisé le cœur, je...

Honteuse, elle détourna la tête et ferma les paupières. Yochi admira quelques secondes la pâleur de sa peau, puis les lignes gracieuses de son cou, avant de soulever son menton pour le tourner de nouveau vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour tout cela. Au fond de lui, malgré la fausse promesse implantée dans son esprit, malgré le faux porte-bonheur, malgré les actions de Naminé... Il n'avait jamais cessé de croire en elle, en ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Il n'avait jamais cessé de voir les sentiments qu'elle portait à son égard même après ce qu'elle avait été obligée de lui faire...

Naminé persista à fermer les yeux; Yochi continua de la fixer, puis lui murmura :

— J'ai été créé à partir d'un être qui n'acceptait pas ses ténèbres. Je me pensais plus fort que lui. En fait, nous sommes simplement différents. On t'a demandé d'effacer mes souvenirs, tu l'as fait parce que tu le devais. Tu m'as implanté une fausse promesse que je t'aurais faite, mais je sais que nous devions nous rencontrer. Tu as joué avec ma mémoire et avec celle de Sora, parce que tu étais pieds et poings liés.

Naminé sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Un sanglot secoua sa poitrine. Lentement, Yochi déganta une de ses mains pour capturer cette perle de tristesse.

— Sais-tu ce que Riku m'a dit lorsque je lui ai demandé où irait mon cœur ?

Elle ouvrit les paupières; ses yeux embués et sa tête lui firent « non ». Il sourit, posa son front contre le sien et murmura :

— À la même place que tous les cœurs. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, sauf que j'ai choisi de vivre. Pour le Kingdom Hearts, je n'existais pas, vu que je n'étais qu'un clone qui a eu la vie courte... Alors j'ai pu créer ce monde pour m'accueillir, et il n'attend que nous pour naître de ses cendres, lui aussi...

Naminé le coupa, émue :

— Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ?

— J'ai utilisé mon cœur pour trouver ta lumière. Quant à Kairi, ne t'en fais pas... Elle restera complète. Tu n'es plus une Simili, mais celle que mon âme a choisi.

Naminé ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Ainsi, la petite luciole... C'était lui!

— Tu as laissé ton cœur te quitter un instant... pour...?

La main de Yochi descendit le long du bras de la Simili, ce qui la fit frissonner davantage.

— Ce n'est pas si terrible que cela. Je me savais assez fort pour cela. Je suis unique, Naminé, et toi aussi...

Quoi, alors ce qu'elle éprouvait était... de l'amour ? C'était ça, cette sensation enivrante, mais ô combien cruelle ? Était-ce donc ce qu'il y avait entre Sora et Kairi, qu'elle avait essayé de séparer sous les ordres de Marluxia, mais aussi parce qu'elle se sentait plus seule que jamais ?

Au final, le destin s'était bien moqué d'elle. Son cœur avait frémi pour Sora, sans penser que c'était Kairi à travers elle qui avait réagi, même si elle n'en avait pas eu conscience; ensuite, ce cœur-là avait battu avec violence pour Lui... le clone du meilleur ami de Sora. Néo-Riku. Yochi. Pourtant, elle l'avait conduit droit à la mort.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il leur offrait une seconde chance. Peut-être que le Kingdom Hearts n'approuverait pas la création de ce nouveau monde, ni leur existence autonome... mais tant qu'il en était encore temps, mieux valait en profiter.

Yochi la contempla, toujours avec cette même lueur tendre au fond des yeux. Naminé rougit et s'agita, ce qui le fit sourire. Il se releva en la portant dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Tous deux devaient se reposer. Non loin de la plage, une petite cabane les attendait. Un repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil ensemble leur feraient le plus grand bien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Demain serait un autre jour.

oOo

o

Soudain, son porte-bonheur s'illumina d'une lueur blanche et chaude. Intriguée, Kairi ouvrit la main et le contempla. Deux petites lucioles s'échappèrent alors du cœur de l'étoile, lui tournèrent autour, puis filèrent vers l'océan pour y plonger en laissant derrière elles deux filaments porteurs d'espoir. La jeune Princesse de Cœur, juchée sur le tronc de l'arbre à Paopus, se redressa; une chaleur naquit dans son cœur et la submergea d'une émotion qui lui amena les larmes aux yeux.

Elle ne comprit jamais pourquoi, mais elle était heureuse en cet instant. Heureuse pour celle qui autrefois avait touché aux chaînes des Souvenirs et qui semblait avoir enfin retrouvé la place qu'elle cherchait tant dans l'existence. D'où lui venait cette certitude ? Ça, elle ne le sut jamais non plus.

Ce n'était pas grave. Elle était apaisée.


	7. Touché coulé (Riku Vanitas)

**Note de l'auteur : bonsoir,**

 **Nous voilà au septième OS. Encore un que certains pourraient reconnaître, mais je l'ai pas mal modifié. La fin est même réécrite... en partie.  
**

 **Merci à Lectrice anonyme pour sa review. Bonne lecture à tous...**

* * *

 _Aucun personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Touché coulé

(Vanitas?Riku)

Riku s'éloigna du cocon de métal dans lequel Sora dormait; alors que ses pas le portaient vers la sortie de cette salle trop blanche, il crut percevoir l'Autre, toute proche. Lui, qu'il avait croisé jadis, pendant son errance dans les ténèbres... et ça continuait, encore et encore.

Il ferma les yeux; depuis cet instant où ils s'étaient vus – et accrochés en quelque sorte –, les choses avaient pris une tournure irréelle. L'Autre le savait. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne voulait que ça change.

Non, pas après leur rencontre.

oOo

o

 _Quelques mois plus tôt..._

Le regard éteint, Âme-nivore ballottant le long de sa hanche, Riku marchait sur ce chemin interminable où il s'était engagé. Perdu dans les ténèbres, il les combattait sans relâche en les haïssant pour ce qu'elles lui avaient fait, ce qu'elles avaient provoqué. Se condamner en elles lui avait semblé être la seule solution pour les battre, et par la même occasion pour se punir.

Il laissa éclater un rire amer; quelle folie de croire que Sora l'avait oublié pour d'autres personnes ! Il avait été si prétentieux de penser que son meilleur ami ne méritait pas d'être le Porteur de la Keyblade ! Quelle stupidité, aussi... Sa jalousie prégnante avait parlé et avait permis aux Ténèbres de s'engouffrer en lui, de le salir à jamais ! C'était une action impardonnable, ignoble ! Il se répugnait, se dégoûtait d'avoir eu une attitude pareille.

Dire qu'il s'en rendait compte à chaque instant, mais qu'il continuait, qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : faire mal, blesser son meilleur ami, tout ça pour... Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent l'ignorait, au fond. De la bêtise, de la crétinerie adolescente en somme. Un rictus d'écœurement germa sur ses lèvres crispées. Oui, être ici, traquer ces Ténèbres qui étaient en lui, autour de lui...

 _Je mérite de disparaître._

Un lambeau de Darkside s'accrocha à sa cheville et le fit trébucher; il pesta et répliqua en invoquant Âme-nivore, dont le tranchant s'abattit sans pitié sur la main qui venait à l'instant de se former pour arracher son cœur. Aucun cri ne jaillit de la gorge du monstre, dont la poitrine creuse s'affaissa sur elle-même. Riku recula et se remit debout prestement, la rage au ventre. Pourquoi continuait-il à lutter, alors que de toute évidence, il était faible ? Parce que Sora et Kairi l'attendaient ?

 _Comment peuvent-ils me pardonner ce que j'ai fait ?_

Un rire rauque le tira de ses pérégrinations mentales; son regard se durcit. Voilà que son imagination lui jouait des tours... En ce lieu où le bruit était sourd envers lui-même, l'entendre de nouveau, surtout sous la forme d'un écho humain, avait de quoi surprendre et... réveiller la méfiance. Vertement, Riku lâcha :

— N'as-tu pas fini de t'amuser, Ansem ?

Un Sans-cœur apparut sur sa route; ses yeux jaunes fixèrent avec avidité le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent, qui le laboura à coups d'Âme-nivore en y déversant sa haine. Ce rire inconnu, proche de lui, ricocha sur les parois de son être écorché. Non, ce n'était pas la voix d'Ansem, pas du tout, malgré les mêmes accents ténébreux qui s'y tapissaient. Il déglutit, serra la garde de son arme et demanda d'un ton à peu près mesuré :

— Où êtes-vous ?

Une douleur fulgurante naquit à son épaule droite. Riku grogna, mais ne lâcha pas sa Keyblade, qu'il put placer en travers du chemin d'une... d'une Keyblade ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions : l'Autre se retira et se prépara à un nouvel assaut. Le Porteur d'Âme-nivore renforça sa défense et s'apprêta à le pourfendre. Il manqua s'étouffer lorsque ses prunelles croisèrent celles dorées de son agresseur. Non, ce n'était pas...

— So... Sora ?

Que ferait-il ici ? Et pourquoi... Il secoua la tête.

 _Non, ce n'est pas Sora._

Les cheveux de l'inconnu étaient noirs comme l'ébène, sa peau plus pâle que celle de son meilleur ami, et ses yeux... Évidemment.

— Je vois que tu te rends compte de ta méprise, Porteur.

L'argenté haussa un sourcil. Lui, un Élu ?

— Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas...

L'autre le coupa sèchement :

— Il peut y avoir plusieurs Porteurs, et je sens le pouvoir en toi.

Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur ses lèvres. Riku remarqua alors que l'arme de son ennemi... elle avait des similitudes avec Âme-nivore ! Elle aussi serait... une Keyblade, une vraie, même si elle avait été forgée par ses propres ténèbres ? Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à trembler et serra les dents.

— Je perçois l'influence de Terra sur toi... Serais-tu Riku ? lui demanda alors l'Autre, toujours en garde.

Il se figea. Terra... de qui parlait-il ? Soudain, un souvenir du passé remonta à sa surface : un homme, qui lui faisait toucher sa Keyblade... Ce Terra... était-ce lui ? Il n'était pas sûr. Son esprit choisit de ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail; de toute façon, l'inconnu semblait avoir raison.

— Qui es-tu ?

Un coup d'estoc répondit à sa question. Il répliqua par une offensive cinglante, doublée d'un sort de glace. Il voulait piéger son adversaire, pas le tuer. Ce dernier riposta avec des salves de ténèbres particulièrement puissantes, que le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent eut bien du mal à contrer. Kingdom Hearts, il était vraiment coriace ! En plus, il maîtrisait ce que lui honnissait, et qu'Ansem lui avait légué en tant qu'héritage empoisonné...

— C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Porteur ?

 _Très intéressant... Jusqu'où serais-tu capable d'aller, Riku ?_

Riku lâcha un cri de guerre et se jeta sur lui sans sommation; aveuglé par la rage, il voulait montrer à cet imbécile ce qu'il valait, même s'il était pourri par les Ténèbres ! Il le faucha aux jambes et le plaqua au sol, la lame d'Âme-nivore contre son cou pâle. Un frisson glacial le saisit lorsqu'il sentit contre sa nuque le métal de l'autre Keyblade.

— Bien joué, Riku...

L'arme força ce dernier à rapprocher encore plus son visage de celui de l'ennemi, qui laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, même si Âme-nivore entaillait sa peau.

— … mais il en faudra plus que ça pour m'abattre, et tu le sais.

— Que...

Sans prévenir, il plaqua la main sur le crâne du jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent et mordit sauvagement sa bouche en étouffant son gémissement surpris. Il s'en tint là, mais refusa de lâcher le bout de chair tendre.

 _Ah !_

Pris au piège à cause de la Keyblade qui menaçait de lui trancher la nuque, Riku ne pouvait absolument rien faire; même enfoncer Âme-nivore davantage dans le cou de son ennemi lui était impossible. Heureusement, ce dernier finit par le relâcher et par le repousser, puis se lécha les lèvres un peu rougies. Sa victime haleta, le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés... et ne put s'empêcher de hurler :

— Mais ça ne va pas, enfoiré ?

 _Ton sang est succulent._

— Vanitas, pour te servir, répliqua-t-il, après un éclat de rire rauque.

Riku para de justesse un sort de feu lancé sournoisement par le susnommé Vanitas... qui avait disparu de son horizon de vision. Il se rendit alors compte qu'ils se trouvaient à un carrefour aussi large qu'une place de ville et qu'aucun Sans-cœur ne traînait dans les parages, comme si la présence de son ennemi les chassait. Il déglutit, se concentra sur son environnement... et sentit un souffle chaud chatouiller son cou.

 _Non mais je rêve..._

Leurs deux corps réagirent en accord avec leurs pensées respectives.

 _Derrière toi, mon petit Riku._

Il se retourna pour répliquer avec son arme, mais Vanitas l'obligea à lâcher cette dernière en lui blessant l'avant-bras d'un coup de Keyblade, puis maintint sa lame sous son menton, prête à l'embrocher à cet endroit. Il grogna et recula.

— Intéressant...

— Que me veux-tu ?

— M'amuser un peu, le temps que tu trouves ton chemin.

Décontenancé, Riku leva un sourcil. Vanitas ne comptait pas le tuer. Par contre, que voulait-il dire par... s'amuser ? Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Pas du tout, même...

 _Il se pose des questions. Quelle distraction !_

Le Porteur d'Âme-nivore se força à demeurer calme, cracha un peu de sang par terre. Ses lèvres lui faisaient un mal de chien; l'autre ne l'avait pas raté !

— Tu sortiras d'ici, de toute façon. Je le sais.

— Et toi ? Que fais-tu là ?

Vanitas éclata de rire. L'ambre de ses yeux flamboya :

— Parce que j'appartiens aux ténèbres ! C'est le seul endroit où je ne me sens pas vide.

— Pourquoi ressembles-tu à Sora ?

— Oh, Sora... Qui est-ce ? Oh...

Il sembla réfléchir, baissa sa Keyblade, ce qui permit à Riku de respirer et de se reprendre un peu.

— Sora... Il doit avoir un lien avec Ventus.

— Ventus ?

— Tu ne comprends pas, je vois. Ce n'est pas grave.

— Mais qu'est-ce que...

Vanitas s'approcha de lui lentement, sans avoir l'idée de l'attaquer... ce qui le surprit. Que manigançait-il, cette fois ?

 _Méfie-toi de moi autant que tu le veux, si cela te fait plaisir._

Riku ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il se dégageait une force étrangement magnétique chez l'Autre, attirante et repoussante à la fois. Il leva le menton, fixa ses iris de feu, attendit la réponse. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à fuser, sèche et glaciale :

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, toi qui as plongé ton ami dans les Ténèbres ? Elles me racontent tout, tu vois...

Il accusa le coup. Voilà que Vanitas se positionnait en tant que juge... sauf qu'il n'en avait pas le droit !

 _Tu n'étais pas là ! Tais-toi ! Seuls Sora et Kairi peuvent m'enfoncer plus bas que terre pour ce que j'ai fait !_

Vanitas refit deux pas; ils se trouvaient au centre de la « place carrefour ».

— Je sais exactement ce que tu penses. Tu n'es une pauvre petite chose incapable de combattre ces Ténèbres ou de les accepter.

— Tais-toi.

— Tu n'es qu'un faible... Pourquoi t'être condamné à errer parmi elles si tu agis ainsi ? Est-ce une vaste blague ? Pourquoi es-tu là, Riku ?

— Je...

Il ne répondit pas. Après tout, il aurait pu sortir des Ténèbres et aider Sora à fermer la porte. Oui, mais il aurait laissé le roi Mickey... Non, ce dernier se serait très bien débrouillé sans lui. S'il était resté de l'autre côté et avait demandé à son ami de partir, c'était parce qu'il voulait se punir, réparer ses torts... mais finalement, n'était-ce pas complètement stupide ?

Vanitas lui attrapa le menton et le tira brusquement de ses pensées. Il grogna et se dégagea de son emprise d'une claque sur la main.

— Ôte tes sales pattes.

— Est-ce ainsi que l'on traite un guide ?

Riku fut interloqué.

 _Un guide ?_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur d'ébène pencha la tête sur le côté et eut un rire lourd de sens.

 _Jouons ensemble._

Riku vit qu'il n'avait plus sa Keyblade, ce pour quoi il fit disparaître la sienne. L'égalité et l'honneur faisaient partie de ses qualités, qu'importe ce que l'on pouvait dire de lui.

— Laisse-moi te conduire, Riku. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre esprit qui vit dans les Ténèbres depuis longtemps. Je peux t'apprendre.

— Je ne veux pas les servir.

— Pourtant, tu l'as fait sans remords autrefois, ricana-t-il.

— Je sais. Mon égoïsme et ma jalousie m'ont mené sur des sentiers tortueux, mais...

Il se tut un instant, le temps de chercher ses mots.

— … mais j'ai causé du mal à Sora et Kairi. Ce ne sont pas eux qui m'ont oublié, comme je me plaisais tellement à le penser, mais moi qui les ai effacés.

— Ne dis pas que tu regrettes. Ce serait hypocrite.

— Pourtant, c'est le cas. Je suis un être humain, qui a peut-être un côté sombre plus prononcé que d'autres, mais j'ai aussi des sentiments qui peuvent me pousser à changer en bien.

— Que de belles paroles...

D'un geste vif, Vanitas saisit le poignet de Riku et le serra. Ce dernier se dégagea de cette étreinte, puis lui infligea un coup de poing qui heurta la pommette de son adversaire... dont l'éclat de rire ne tarda pas à jaillir de sa gorge, même si l'os avait craqué.

 _La douleur n'est rien à côté de ce spectacle que tu m'offres, Riku._

— Retourne d'où tu viens.

— Mon pauvre Riku...

D'un seul homme, ils invoquèrent de nouveau leurs armes si semblables, mais si différentes à la fois... Lequel des deux lança le premier assaut ? Nul ne le sut, mais le duel dégénéra rapidement : chacun se récoltait des coups violents, l'un échangeait avec l'autre des sournoiseries furieuses et vice versa; ils n'étaient plus que plaies vivantes qui dansaient sur un terrain de jeu bien trop grand pour eux. Le silence s'intensifia davantage, se concentra pour former une bulle autour d'eux et permettre à leurs Keyblades et leurs voix de résonner plus fortement qu'à l'ordinaire.

Vanitas se jeta sur Riku pour le déséquilibrer, mais ce dernier le cueillit à la hanche; il en profita de nouveau pour le plaquer à terre et se placer à califourchon sur lui, la main sur sa gorge, l'autre serrant le poignet qui tenait la Keyblade. La sienne était fichée un peu plus loin dans la pierre du sol ténébreux. Leurs respirations haletantes s'entrechoquèrent, se battirent ensemble pour dévorer l'air ambiant.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent plongea son regard turquoise dans celui de son adversaire, toujours aussi flamboyant. Il s'y accrocha même s'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

— Que cherches-tu, Riku ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne bougea pas non plus et continua de fixer l'Élu des Ténèbres, dont la tenue lui évoquait tellement la sienne, lorsqu'Ansem... Il chassa ce dernier de son esprit, se concentra de nouveau sur Vanitas, dont l'air était empreint d'une vague surprise, à tel point qu'il essaya de se dégager de sa poigne.

— Tsss... Tu veux jouer, alors...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent sentit que son adversaire avait l'intention d'ouvrir un portail dans le sol pour les transporter tous deux ailleurs... et aussi pour renverser cette situation inconfortable. Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se releva malgré l'expression abasourdie de l'autre. Enfin, il pointa Âme-nivore sur lui, mais sans rien faire de plus.

— Contrairement à toi, j'ai décidé de suivre mon propre idéal.

 _Que... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... non !_

Riku effectua une roulade pour éviter un coup de Keyblade rageur de la part de Vanitas; il se mit en garde, eut un sourire.

— Les Ténèbres continuent de te manipuler même si tu sembles issu d'elles, Vanitas, pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, mais je ne le souhaite pas.

Il recula vers le chemin central du carrefour. Sans même en avoir conscience, il venait de choisir la route menant à l'aube, de par le symbolisme incarné par les lieux.

— Je suis un faible, mais je compte y remédier, peu importe la façon dont je m'y prendrai.

— Les Ténèbres ne se renient pas ainsi. Tu es fou, Riku, gronda Vanitas, le regard étrangement glacé.

 _Oh oui... et toi, tu participes à la floraison de cette démence._

— Sans doute. Nous avons chacun nos torts, de toute façon.

— Tu refuses ce que je peux t'offrir !

— Nous sommes différents. Mon cœur va avant tout à Sora et Kairi. J'ai des amis.

L'Élu des Ténèbres eut un éclat de rire amer.

 _Il se la joue Ventus, maintenant..._

— Des amis... qui t'oublieront.

— Eh bien, advienne que pourra.

Riku lui tourna brusquement le dos et recommença à marcher sur ce sentier que ses pas avaient choisi.

 _Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot, Riku, et il en est de même pour toi._

La voix de Vanitas porta jusqu'à lui et le fit frémir de saisissement :

— Un jour, nous nous retrouverons... ou pas. Peu importe, je t'ai touché coulé.

Cette joute verbale mentale et physique ne se terminerait-elle donc jamais ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent soupira et poursuivit son chemin.

Au bout d'un long moment pendant lequel il n'osa pas se retourner, il trouva le courage de le faire pour s'apercevoir qu'il était de nouveau seul. Vanitas avait disparu aussi brusquement qu'il était venu à lui. Il ignorait les conséquences de cette rencontre, mais une chose était certaine : leurs cœurs s'étaient alliés pour dominer, mais aucun d'eux ne l'avait emporté.

 _Vanitas..._

oOo

o

Riku secoua la tête; il lui était impossible d'oublier leur rencontre. Le pire, c'était que l'un comme l'autre savait que cela se reproduirait un jour... même si ce dernier pouvait être lointain.

Quelque part, dans les Ténèbres, Vanitas le suivait discrètement, le regardait. Le Porteur d'Âme-nivore faisait semblant d'ignorer d'où il tenait la sensation d'être espionné, et l'Autre s'imaginait qu'il le surveillait par nécessité. Le jeu classique du chat et de la souris, en somme.

Il posa la main sur la poignée de porte. Même lorsqu'il était parvenu jusqu'au manoir Oblivion, qu'il avait cherché Sora de fond en comble, même lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à veiller sur son sommeil, à demeurer dans les Ténèbres habillé comme un membre de l'Organisation, avec l'apparence de son ennemi juré...

 _Même là, je sentais plus que tout Vanitas, tapi dans leurs abîmes les plus profonds._

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne désiraient changer quoi que ce soit.

 _Touché coulé._

Riku ferma les yeux; Vanitas les ouvrit en grand.

 _Ah…_

Il claqua la porte après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Sora, qui se réveillerait bientôt. Le sort en était jeté.


	8. Hand in hand, heart in heart(Roxas Xion)

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour,**_

 _ **Voici un vieil OS que j'ai beaucoup remanié pour ce recueil. Cette publication ne signifie pas pour autant mon retour. Le temps me manque, entre autre. Merci à Lectrice anonyme et à Ima Nonyme pour leurs review. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Hand in hand, heart in heart

(Roxas?Xion)

Les yeux fermés, Xion marchait sans but dans un lieu aussi noir qu'un encrier qui aurait séché. Un noir craquelé par l'usure d'un temps qui avait une valeur nulle. Elle se retrouvait là, dans cet endroit étrange. Elle y avait échoué après l'échec de Maître Xehanort pour rallier Sora à sa « véritable » Organisation. Parce que celle dirigée par Xemnas ne l'était point ? Une question qui méritait d'être approfondie… mais pas avant d'être sortie de cet endroit.

Et après ? Elle ne reverrait jamais ces deux Simili qui hantaient ses maigres souvenirs, revenus petit à petit après son réveil solitaire en ces terres perdues, désolées et oubliées. Elle avait appris que l'un était retourné en Sora, et que l'autre... avait succombé, en quelque sorte. Son humain, par contre, s'était réincarné. Elle n'avait pas trop compris où et pourquoi, d'ailleurs…

Une histoire de mondes endormis. Elle peinait à en saisir les tenants et les aboutissants.

Xion se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, crut mourir d'angoisse lorsqu'elle ne vit rien au-dessus d'elle. Ce noir l'étouffait. Même le chemin sur lequel elle se trouvait était indiscernable... et il y avait tellement de sans-cœur oh oui, tellement ! Elle tomba à genoux, incapable de se défendre. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se força à se calmer; aucune des créatures n'était encore venue jusqu'à elle. Peut-être qu'elle ne les intéressait pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur...

Alors qu'elle se redressait en position assise, la jeune fille sentit quelque chose couler sur ses joues pâles. C'était chaud, c'était... Elle récupéra un peu de ce liquide avec ses doigts, puis les porta à la bouche. Salé, aucun doute là-dessus. Un goût sucré prédominait aussi... comme les glaces à l'eau de mer.

Un sanglot tressauta dans la poitrine vide de Xion, la fit hoqueter. Avec ce souvenir flamboyait cette autre chose très confuse, qui s'était déjà manifestée lorsqu'elle avait pensé pour la première fois depuis l'Oubli à l'adolescent blond. Étrange... et très douloureux. Pourtant, elle ne devrait pas éprouver d'émotions... si ? En avait-elle le droit ? Après tout, lors de sa première « existence » c'était le cas et pour l'adolescent blond aussi. Elle l'avait vu pleurer, avait essuyé ses larmes tandis qu'elle se mourait. Ils avaient ressenti quelque chose tous les deux, presque en osmose; quelque chose de commun...

Xion voulut hurler; Kingdom Hearts, dire qu'elle ne pouvait même pas lui poser la question ! Il ne reviendrait plus jamais vers elle, il s'était fondu en Sora ! Et elle, eh bien... elle était sortie de lui.

Le nom de cet endroit percuta son pauvre esprit comme une pierre lancée par une main rageuse : la Marge Noire. Sora savait-il qu'il l'avait libérée ? Un mystère à jamais irrésolu, Xion le sentait.

Le regard dans le vague, elle finit par sécher ses larmes et par essayer de se mettre debout. À son grand étonnement, elle ne tituba pas... pour la simple et bonne raison que quelqu'un derrière elle l'attirait contre lui et l'aidait à se maintenir droite. Surprise, la jeune fille n'osa pas bouger. Elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser quiconque ici. Étrange... Cette étreinte, cette aura... Rêvait-elle, ou bien les reconnaissait-elle ? Une voix familière chuchota à son oreille :

— Je t'ai enfin retrouvée, Xion...

La susnommée s'étrangla de stupéfaction. C'était... Roxas ! Oui, c'était son nom ! Elle se retourna après qu'il l'eut relâchée, le fixa avec des yeux ronds, approcha les mains de son visage. Jamais elle n'avait eu un tel comportement envers lui. Du moins, elle ne se rappelait pas...

Le Simili lui sourit avec douceur et les lui prit pour les serrer entre les siennes. Il murmura :

— Oui, je suis là.

— Roxas... Comment est-ce que...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et secoua la tête.

— Pas ici. Allons d'abord à la plage. Même si les sans-cœur nous ignorent pour l'instant, ça pourrait ne pas durer.

La jeune fille acquiesça, laissa Roxas la tirer vers un chemin qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusque-là. Il fallait dire que les Ténèbres étaient si oppressantes en ces lieux, même pour des êtres comme eux ! Elle déglutit et fit attention où elle mettait les pieds. Elle regarda avec angoisse les ombres mouvantes bouger autour d'eux, tandis que le chemin se divisait de nouveau en trois branches, aussi maigres que des pattes d'araignées.

La Clé du Destin prit celui de gauche avec une confiance que Xion lui envia. Leurs bottes ne claquaient pas contre la pierre poreuse. Était-ce parce qu'ils se trouvaient dans le domaine des Ténèbres, ou bien parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de cœur ? Pourtant, même des coquilles vides étaient bruyantes lorsqu'elles tombaient, glissaient ou effleuraient le sol...

Ce fut avec un soulagement manifeste qu'elle vit enfin le chemin s'élargir et arrêter de partir en spirale. Elle en avait eu le tournis physique et mental ! Roxas accéléra le pas et l'amena à l'imiter, tandis que le sable noir avalait petit à petit la pierre au même éclat. La lumière laiteuse d'un astre insolite éclairait le ciel au-dessus d'eux et révélait plusieurs nuances, allant du gris maladif au bleu doux. Ce contraste étonnant provoqua la naissance d'un regain de courage pour eux deux.

Sora avait fait ce qu'il devait accomplir lorsqu'il avait compris que d'autres êtres étaient en lui, en son cœur; le résultat de cette action, dont le Porteur ne parlerait que bien plus tard, avait transporté Roxas et Xion ici. La Marge Noire semblait être le lieu propice pour ce genre de miracles.

Ce qui était extraordinaire, c'était qu'ils avaient toujours éprouvé des sentiments... et c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui, même s'ils s'étaient définitivement détachés de leur être originel. Ils possédaient leur propre personnalité, leurs propres souvenirs. Ils trouveraient le moyen de construire... quoi ? Tous deux l'ignoraient.

Il serra doucement la main de l'ex-marionnette de l'Organisation, qui tourna son regard empreint de cet azur qui ressemblait tant à celui du sien. Il lui sourit d'un air confiant et lui lâcha :

— Nous nous situons à la frontière du domaine des Ténèbres. Si nous avons été envoyés en cet endroit, c'est pour débusquer le chemin qui nous mènera sur un monde où l'on pourra vivre.

— Comment se fait-il que nous soyons ici ?

Il lui résuma l'essentiel en quelques mots :

— Sora a connecté nos êtres via son cœur et nous a donné la chance d'avoir nos propres existences. Il a plongé dans le sommeil, autre plan de conscience, pour y parvenir.

— C'est compliqué..., murmura-t-elle, perdue.

— Je sais.

Il leva alors la main vers sa joue et la caressa, ce qui la fit frémir de surprise.

— Le plus important, c'est que nous soyons ensemble, Xion.

La jeune fille baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il ajouta :

— Nous sommes vivants et nous éprouvons, même si c'est très étrange.

Xion s'apaisa et réfléchit. Oui, il avait raison. Déjà lors de leur première naissance, c'était le cas, mais cette curiosité pouvait s'expliquer par le fait qu'ils partageaient le cœur de Sora. Enfin, pour Roxas, c'était plus compliqué, elle le sentait. Il y avait un rapport avec cet autre adolescent, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et qui avait un cœur, lui.

Soudain, elle comprit que tout résultait de ce passé commun qu'ils avaient ébauché ensemble, que quelque part, ils avaient été capables de se construire leur propre patrimoine... Leur « cœur », même si ce n'était pas du tout le même que chez les humains.

Roxas avait suivi un chemin de pensée similaire pendant qu'il errait dans les Ténèbres à la recherche de Xion. Il avait repris conscience plus tôt qu'elle, n'avait pas eu besoin de se rappeler ce fichu passé ni de son identité contrairement à elle; en fusionnant avec Sora, il ne s'était pas endormi, mais presque confondu avec lui. Il n'avait pu retourner dans le cœur de ce Ventus, qui l'avait rejeté comme il l'avait fait pour son pendant sombre, Vanitas. Essayer de rassembler ce qui avait été séparé ne semblait pas être la solution pour que cet adolescent se réveille et que ce cœur quitte celui de Sora, surtout lorsque les fragments qui lui avaient été arrachés avaient développé leur propre vie.

Le clapotis de l'eau les sortit de leurs pensées respectives et les fit sursauter. Qu'il était étrange de pouvoir entendre de nouveau du bruit ici ! Roxas leva le bras pour montrer la lune, murmura :

— Là-bas se dessine notre futur. Attendons d'avoir un signe.

Tous deux s'assirent dans le sable froid. Leurs mains ne s'étaient pas lâchées. La gorge nouée, Xion souffla :

— Pourquoi sommes-nous ensemble, Roxas ?

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Eh bien... Qu'est-ce qui nous lie ?

Il laissa son regard se perdre au loin. Était-ce si important de le savoir ? Ils avaient tout leur temps pour approfondir la question. L'heure n'était pas encore venue. Il se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort la main de la jeune fille et de se taire. Elle en fit de même, mais cette fois, au lieu de baisser le menton, elle le releva; ses yeux se posèrent sur le bleu du ciel. Oui, ce bleu doux qu'elle affectionnait depuis son arrivée à la Marge Noire et qui semblait dévorer ce vilain gris.

Ils ignoraient combien de temps s'écoula pour eux, à attendre ce fabuleux signe. Soudain, sur leur droite, un chuintement se produisit et leur fit tourner la tête. Roxas manqua s'étouffer, alors que Xion serrait les dents. Un portail des Ténèbres s'était ouvert sans que cela fût dû à leur initiative. Leur silence stupéfait finit par être rompu par un éclat de rire amer, sorti de la bouche de la jeune fille, qui ajouta :

— Un couloir des Ténèbres, hein ? Bien sûr... C'est ce qui nous convient le mieux. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous portons encore ces tenues...

La Clé du Destin replia les jambes et se redressa, s'approcha du passage en tendant le bras, comme s'il voulait en effleurer les bords. Un rictus fleurit sur ses traits, tandis que les mauvais souvenirs affluaient à son esprit. Néanmoins, si c'était leur seule porte et qu'elle les conduisait à un monde qui serait viable pour eux...

Il se tourna vers Xion, plongea ses prunelles au fond des siennes. Il lui tendit la main; elle la saisit.

— Allons-y. Nous resterons toujours ensemble.

Xion lâcha subitement :

— Promis ?

Il acquiesça avec un doux sourire :

— Promis.

Les accents de sincérité de sa voix la rassérénèrent. Ils fixèrent le portail des Ténèbres, firent un pas; Roxas s'arrêta. Soudain, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui en fermant les yeux. Interloquée, Xion mit un moment avant de répondre à l'étreinte. Il la relâcha au bout de longues minutes, sans pour autant délaisser ses mains. Ils tournèrent le regard vers le portail. L'une se racla la gorge, pendant que l'autre fixait le vortex mouvant.

— Bon... Je crois qu'on devrait y aller.

Elle hocha la tête et cette fois, ce fut elle qui le tira pour qu'il la suive. Son autre main serra le coquillage dans sa poche; l'idée de le jeter dans l'eau l'avait effleurée, puis l'avait quittée aussi brutalement.

Lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés, elle le donnerait à Roxas.

Leurs corps franchirent le disque noir sans relief, qui se referma sur eux en laissant échapper sa plainte grave. Quelques secondes après, deux nouvelles personnes apparurent sur cette plage, comme si c'était le jour des visites pour elle. Toutefois, ceci était une autre histoire...


	9. Toi, mon Eclaireuse (VanitasXAqua)

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonsoir,**_

 _ **Voilà un vieil OS, que certains reconnaîtront. Si le fond n'a pas changé, pour ce qui est de la forme, c'est une refonte complète. Eh oui, une réécriture, carrément ! Bonne lecture à ceux qui me lisent encore...**_

* * *

 _Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Toi, mon Éclaireuse

(VanitasXAqua)

À bout de forces, Aqua mettait un pied devant l'autre sur ce chemin enténébré qu'elle avait tant et tant parcouru depuis des mois, des années… une éternité ; elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle, se battait-elle avec la Keyblade du Maître Eraqus contre les sans-cœur qui vivaient là ? Elle l'avait oublié.

Ah, non. Onze ans.

Onze maudites années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour Terra. Finalement, à quoi cela avait-il servi ? Il avait fini par mourir. Par être absorbé par son propre Simili, être issu du Néant et du Vide, contrôlé par Maître Xehanort.

Un jour, cette étrange entité avait établi une sorte de contact avec elle via son Armure, enfermée entre quatre murs de cette chambre située dans les entrailles du Jardin Radieux ; lorsqu'il lui parlait, Aqua ne savait même pas si c'était lui, Terra, ou Xehanort qui s'exprimait. Durant ces moments où il « l'invoquait », il lui demandait des renseignements sur le cœur, sur ce que pouvaient murmurer les Ténèbres au sein desquelles elle évoluait. Tant de questions sans réponses. Elle ignorait ce qui avait bien pu se passer en onze ans, et ce n'étaient pas les sans-cœur qui pourraient l'aider !

La jeune guerrière de la Keyblade s'était retrouvée impuissante chaque fois que ce Simili nommé Xemnas venait rendre visite à son Armure. De toute manière, elle ne communiquait pas avec lui. Jamais. Il pouvait invoquer sa présence… mais pas davantage. Cette mascarade avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise la route d'Ansem le Sage, qui s'était retrouvé lui aussi dans cet endroit en perdition. De lui, elle avait appris tant de choses : les sans-cœur, les Simili, l'Organisation XIII ; les Ténèbres avaient submergé les mondes. Quant à Sora, il avait tenu sa promesse : protéger Riku et Kairi.

Un lien spécial existait entre ces trois êtres, tout comme entre elle, Ventus et Terra...

La jeune femme s'arrêta de marcher et serra le poing contre sa poitrine ; et maintenant, que faire ? Ven dormait dans le cœur de Sora. Qu'était devenu Terra, étant donné qu'Ansem – le Sans-Cœur – et Xemnas avaient été anéantis, mais que Xehanort s'accrochait toujours à l'existence, quelque part ? Les personnalités des deux guerriers de la Keyblade avaient-elles fusionné ? Ou bien son ami avait fini par se retrouver après la destruction de Xemnas ? Errait-il tout comme elle ?

Trop de questions... Aucune réponse. Aqua n'avait plus les idées claires. À force de s'enfoncer dans les Ténèbres et de se battre contre elles pour ne pas disparaître, elle y avait laissé ses forces.

Soudain, une forme à peine plus noire que l'environnement dans lequel elle évoluait se planta devant elle. Avec lassitude, la jeune guerrière leva le bras, invoqua sa Keyblade pour la combattre. Encore un sans-cœur. Pourquoi ces créatures s'acharnaient-elles sur elle alors que, en théorie, elle n'existait plus ? D'ailleurs, était-ce avec sa chair ou avec son esprit qu'elle continuait d'avancer ?

Au moment de porter le coup fatal, Aqua sentit des griffes la saisir. Surprise, elle s'aperçut que le sans-cœur avait profité d'une ouverture pour la capturer. Affolée, elle se débattit et chercha à lui asséner un sort, mais la créature lui volait ses dernières forces et la paralysait. Un froid glacial s'empara de ses membres. Ses paupières se fermèrent sur son regard aux couleurs de l'océan.

C'est alors qu'une faible lueur illumina son Éclaireuse, qu'elle portait autour de son cou. Si le sans-cœur avait pu hurler, il l'aurait fait, mais il se contenta de desserrer son étreinte et de s'effilocher en lambeaux de brume sombre. La lumière du pendentif s'intensifia en son centre. Quelque chose d'insolite se passait, comme si un cœur l'appelait.

Oui !

La seule fois où le bijou réagissait, c'était quand Xemnas « invoquait » la jeune guerrière à travers son Armure… sauf que ce Simili, comme ses pairs, était dénué de cœur émotionnel, du moins de la plus grande partie. L'Éclaireuse se contentait de vibrer, parce qu'au moins quelqu'un la contactait par le biais du Souvenir. Aqua continua de la contempler avec stupéfaction, tandis qu'elle se remémorait deux événements : le pendentif s'était aussi mis à briller juste avant qu'elle ne détruise la X-blade, et lorsqu'elle avait appelé Ven et Terra à la rescousse, il y a quelque temps déjà. Chaque fois, c'était elle qui avait tenté d'établir un contact avec une âme susceptible de la sauver.

Là, c'était encore différent. Les rôles étaient inversés. Quelqu'un cherchait à la joindre. Quelqu'un possédant un véritable cœur.

Soudain, le sol se déroba sous les pieds de la jeune guerrière. Elle se fit happer par le bas tandis que la lumière l'enveloppait d'une chaleur douce. Était-ce Sora qui la réveillait ? Avait-il réussi à la libérer des Ténèbres ? Avait-il ouvert un passage ? Elle tenta de sonder l'aura de cette clarté sibylline. Elle lui était vaguement familière. Elle lui rappelait… celle de Ventus, mais un détail clochait. Malgré sa brillance et sa chaleur, ses origines semblaient aussi sombres que l'obscurité.

Des Ténèbres peuvent naître la Lumière, certes. Ce phénomène se vérifiait-il maintenant, sous ses yeux ?

La chute d'Aqua fut ralentie; elle eut l'impression d'être retenue par les maillons invisibles de l'atmosphère. Ses pieds heurtèrent un sol cristallin. Elle vacilla lorsqu'elle reconnut son Palier de l'éveil. Silencieuse, elle contempla le vitrail teinté de différentes nuances de bleu. Elle y était représentée avec les yeux fermés et une position fœtale, la Keyblade ramenée contre sa poitrine. Comment était-ce possible ? N'aurait-il pas dû être avalé par les Ténèbres ?

Quelqu'un devait les repousser temporairement, voilà l'explication. Bien sûr, il ne brillait pas et semblait en sommeil parce qu'elle errait dans ce noir étouffant.

Aqua secoua la tête. La situation paraissait illogique à ses yeux. Seuls Terra, Ventus, ou encore Sora auraient pu la faire venir jusqu'ici. Même Xemnas n'y était pas parvenu et devait se contenter de ses échos et réminiscences à travers l'Oubli. Ou alors...

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Oh... Tremblante, elle porta la main à sa poitrine. Ainsi, elle avait presque effacé de sa mémoire les pulsations de ce petit organe !

Qui l'avait appelé ?

Une hypothèse se dessina dans l'esprit de la jeune guerrière. Oui. Une autre personne était capable de prendre contact avec elle. Un cœur, bien qu'il soit composé de pures Ténèbres. Un homme lié à Ventus...

Elle n'osa pas prononcer son nom. Impossible, il avait été annihilé !

Elle avança de quelques pas pour se retrouver au centre du Palier. Lorsque les Ténèbres étaient extraites d'un cœur, deux êtres naissaient : le premier était tissé dans la Lumière, l'autre représentait son pendant et son opposé idéal. Si on réunissait ceux de Ventus et de son Double, la X-blade se créait.

En théorie, le cœur de Ventus était plongé dans un sommeil profond et s'était réfugié au sein de celui de Sora. Aqua avait toujours pensé que l'Autre était retourné d'où il venait. Elle avait eu tort... Pire encore, il semblait être devenu une personne bien distincte.

Les Ténèbres avaient trouvé un Maître. Vanitas. Il ne pouvait pas s'y perdre autant qu'elle, être frêle de la lumière.

Pris d'un élan de faiblesse, Aqua tomba à genoux. Elle ne pensait pas être épuisée à ce point… et ces dernières vérités l'avaient atterrée. Vanitas était bel et bien vivant. C'était lui qui l'avait appelée. Pourquoi ? Désirait-il la tuer ? Voulait-il achever son acte avorté à la Nécropole des Keyblades ? Elle ne serait pas en état de se défendre !

Sa poitrine lui fit de nouveau mal. Non, il fallait qu'elle tienne. Qu'elle se batte. Sora allait bientôt la sortir de là. Vanitas ne pouvait pas la tuer au sein de son propre cœur, symbolisé par ce Palier. Juste la blesser...

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune guerrière. Elle sentit le poids d'un regard dans son dos, et devina que quelqu'un s'approchait lentement d'elle. La Keyblade à la main, elle se releva et se retourna.

Elle crut s'être suffisamment préparée à le revoir; hélas, la sidération la gagna. Son cœur se remit à tambouriner contre sa cage thoracique. Soudain, son Éclaireuse s'illumina d'une lumière... pourpre !

La peur s'empara d'Aqua. Elle recula. Vanitas n'avait pas changé. Il avait juste vieilli de quelques années et faisait plus homme qu'adolescent à cet instant, alors qu'elle avait conservé la même apparence qu'il y a onze ans ; le temps s'était arrêté au sein de ces Ténèbres-là, pour une raison inexplicable. Si jamais Sora libérait Ventus et parvenait à le réveiller, lui aussi serait devenu adulte.

Si jamais elle revenait à la Lumière, elle serait la seule qui aurait résisté aux épreuves des années. Peut-être qu'il en serait de même pour Terra... si une personne le retrouvait.

Elle secoua la tête avec violence. Pourquoi songer à ceci alors que d'ici cinq secondes, elle allait subir mille trépas de la part de Vanitas ? Les yeux d'ambre de celui-ci la fixèrent sans ciller; un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha de la jeune guerrière, qu'il dépassait d'une bonne tête désormais. Sa mâchoire, encore emprisonnée dans le métal de ce qui restait de son casque, se contracta. Enfin, il finit par lâcher d'une voix grave :

— Comme on se retrouve, Maîtresse de la lumière Aqua.

Elle put noter que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Elle déglutit, retira son Éclaireuse et la brandit devant elle. Gagner du temps, récupérer des forces. Elle rassembla son courage et s'exclama :

— Qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifie ? Je te croyais mort.

Il tendit la main vers le pendentif. Prise par un sursaut, la guerrière le ramena contre sa poitrine, mais Vanitas utilisa un sort d'attraction pour le dérober. Le bijou atterrit dans sa paume. Le pourpre de la lumière qu'il émettait teintait le bleu de l'Éclaireuse d'un violet sombre, à l'image de celui des Nescients.

— On ne peut pas détruire un cœur de pures Ténèbres en le renvoyant là où il est né. C'est pourtant ce que Ventus a essayé de faire.

— Non ! C'est faux ! Il t'a éliminé avec la X-blade !

— Seule la X-blade a été anéantie. Il a aussi tenté de briser son cœur pour me faire disparaître, mais si j'ai bien compris, il a trouvé un petit protégé qui l'a recueilli. Moi...

Vanitas allongea le bras et invoqua sa Keyblade, si semblable à celle qui avait pour nom Âme-nivore. Il éclata de rire et murmura :

— Moi, j'ai réussi à être entier sans l'aide de cet imbécile. Séparer un cœur en deux est dangereux, mais possible. À condition que les deux moitiés arrivent à se compléter ailleurs.

Il brandit son arme, comme pour asséner un coup, mais il ne frappa pas. Il se rapprocha d'Aqua qui se retrouva au bord du Palier. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

— Une fois séparés, les deux pendants ne peuvent se réunir si l'un a pu se développer. C'est ce qu'a fait Ventus juste après que je sois né. Il s'est aidé de Sora. Si jamais il se réveille, il sera aussi complet que moi. Il pourra même combattre aux côtés de son protégé... N'est-ce pas mignon ?

Sans prévenir, il jeta l'Éclaireuse en l'air. Sa Keyblade la frappa et la brisa en d'infimes fragments tranchants. Aqua cria et se précipita pour les ramasser. Vanitas lui barra le chemin; il la menaça avec son arme et susurra :

— Ne bouge plus.

— Espèce de... de...

Un rire cruel jaillit de la gorge de l'être ténébreux. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il se situait à deux pas d'elle désormais, qu'il avait baissé sa garde.

— Espèce de ? Achève ta phrase, si tu en as le courage.

— De monstre !

Elle brandit la Keyblade d'Eraqus et chercha à frapper Vanitas. Vif, il para le coup, puis disparut de son champ de vision. La jeune femme paniqua. Il pouvait apparaître n'importe où ! Il fallait qu'elle se prépare !

Il surgit dans son dos. Elle eut juste le temps de bondir, d'accomplir un saut périlleux et de se retrouver au milieu de son Palier. Sans sommation, le guerrier ténébreux fonça sur elle. Elle bloqua son attaque, feinta, lança un sort de barrière. Se battre, conserver l'avantage. Ne pas abandonner. Hélas... elle était déjà tant essoufflée… tant épuisée !

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, aussi longues que des heures. Le duel se poursuivait, impitoyable. À un moment, Aqua crut pouvoir retourner la situation. Elle leva sa Keyblade, chercha à entrer en transe. Vanitas la désarma et la frappa de la même manière qu'à la Nécropole. La jeune femme se retrouva allongée de tout son long; il brandit sa lame au-dessus d'elle. A priori, il avait la capacité de la tuer... Elle ferma les yeux, beaucoup trop épuisée pour pouvoir exécuter un geste de plus.

Un bruit de fer siffla jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle en sentit même le souffle. La douleur tardait à venir, par contre. Pourtant, il lui avait asséné le coup fatal, non ?

Son corps fut maintenu au sol par un poids. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux. Vanitas la surplombait; sa main droite tenait la garde de la Keyblade qu'il avait plantée juste à côté d'eux.

La jeune guerrière ne put se détacher de son regard ambré, qui en cet instant chatoyait comme les flammes d'un foyer. Choquée, elle vit son visage se rapprocher du sien. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Tu es si belle lorsque tu es à ma merci...

Que… venait-il de dire ? Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Vanitas saisit l'occasion pour la sceller avec la sienne. Stupéfaite, elle hoqueta ; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. De sa main libre, elle chercha à le repousser, mais le jeune homme avait anticipé son geste, parce qu'il s'en empara pour la coincer avec l'autre.

Il lâcha sa Keyblade tandis que sa langue jouait habilement avec celle d'Aqua, dont le cœur battait jusqu'à atteindre l'arythmie et brûlait, brûlait...

Non, impensable. Pas... Vanitas. Elle ne comprenait pas ses propres sentiments. Elle haïssait cet être méprisable de toute son âme ! Alors pourquoi son corps n'aspirait-il qu'à faire qu'un avec lui ? Pourquoi commençait-elle à répondre à son geste ?

La main du guerrier se promena sur sa hanche. Lorsqu'enfin, haletant, il rompit le baiser, elle balbutia d'une voix tremblante qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

— Mais... pourquoi ?

Les lèvres de Vanitas s'étirèrent en un sourire ironique.

— C'est moi qui pose les questions. Surtout que c'est moi qui te tiens.

— Pas pour longtemps ! Je ne comprends pas ton but !

— Nous nous sommes choisis, ton Éclaireuse en était la preuve. Cela dit, tu n'as plus besoin d'elle, puisque je suis là...

Aqua se pétrifia de stupéfaction. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues. Vanitas se détacha d'elle sans chercher à la tourmenter davantage. Lorsqu'elle parvint à se redresser, il se contenta de la regarder avec gravité et de relever son menton. Un rire rauque jaillit de sa gorge.

— Bientôt, tu sentiras mon cœur rayonner auprès du tien. Tu seras mienne comme je serai tien.

Ainsi, un être de pures Ténèbres pouvait... aimer ? Cela expliquait la part de Lumière qu'elle percevait désormais en Vanitas ! Mais... pourquoi ?

Il avait enfin lâché ses mains. Elle en profita alors pour saisir son visage. S'il fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Avec précaution, la jeune guerrière retira les restes de son masque. Elle le jeta aussi loin qu'elle le put. Le métal heurta le vitrail avec un fracas atténué par une musicalité cristalline.

Les pouces d'Aqua vinrent se perdre sur les commissures des lèvres du jeune homme et les caressèrent. Une chaleur brûlante s'insinua dans son cœur, la même qu'elle avait ressentie la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, alors qu'il était masqué.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il s'était passé. À vrai dire, elle ne l'acceptait que maintenant : elle éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour Vanitas.

Elle lut dans ses yeux d'ambre ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit : s'il avait réussi à être complet, c'était en la trouvant dans les Ténèbres. Leurs cœurs s'étaient liés à jamais dès l'instant où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle lui demanda quand même :

— Pourquoi ?

Soudain, le vitrail chauffa en dessous de ses pieds. Le guerrier laissa sa bouche dériver jusqu'à son oreille, où il murmura :

— Ton Palier ne s'éveille pas. Il réagit juste en osmose avec toi. Lorsque Sora te trouvera, il nous libérera tous les deux, qu'il le veuille ou non. J'ai besoin de toi.

Oui. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle aussi. Xehanort avait omis un détail lorsqu'il avait fait naître Vanitas : un cœur demeurait incontrôlable. Qu'il soit empli de Ténèbres ou de Lumière, il réagissait de la même manière face à certaines émotions.

Hélas, rien ne durait éternellement. Aqua devrait de nouveau errer dans les Ténèbres, Vanitas ne les maîtrisait pas suffisamment pour les empêcher d'envahir son Palier. Déjà là, il commençait à s'effacer pendant que l'Oubli le dévorait. Néanmoins, le guerrier ténébreux ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Il chuchota à son oreille, tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui :

— Reste avec moi. Même un cœur comme le mien cherche la Lumière pour être guidé, et la Lumière dépend des Ténèbres pour exister.

— Vanitas...

— Tais-toi. Nous avons un long chemin à parcourir encore avant d'être libérés. Tu ne peux plus continuer seule, tu es à bout de forces. Si je ne t'avais pas appelée, les sans-cœur se seraient emparés de toi.

Elle rougit. Elle s'était montrée si vulnérable à ce moment-là ! Elle aurait aimé qu'il ne le sût jamais.

Vanitas fit semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir de son trouble; il ajouta simplement en tendant le doigt devant lui :

— Je serai ton Éclaireuse, et toi tu seras ma lumière.

Désormais, ils flottaient dans l'obscurité perpétuelle. Vanitas ne lâcha pas Aqua, qui se décida enfin à l'enlacer. Lorsqu'ils sortiraient d'ici, et si jamais Ventus était réveillé, il faudrait lui expliquer. Elle pressentait que ce ne serait pas facile. Ensemble, ils retrouveraient Terra aussi. Du moins, si c'était encore possible. Ils aideraient les deux Élus de la Keyblade, Sora et Riku. Ces derniers ne pouvaient pas tout assumer.

Vanitas, quant à lui, ne s'en faisait pas plus que cela. Lui et Ventus ne se haïssaient pas vraiment. C'était leur nature même qui les opposait. S'il pouvait faire en sorte que Sora comprenne définitivement que les Ténèbres et la Lumière ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, alors ce serait parfait.

Avec Aqua, ils survivraient au sein de ces miasmes jusqu'à ce qu'un Élu les sorte de là. Un Élu appelé Sora.


	10. Âmis (Sora-Riku)

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour,**_

 _ **Cet OS, certains le reconnaîtront aussi. Il s'agit d'un poème en prose que j'ai écrit sur Sora et Riku, pour tenter d'exprimer ce que je ressens vis-à-vis du lien qui existe entre eux.  
**_

 _ **La symphonie des partitions de Sora et de Riku ne révèle pas forcément ce que les sens interprètent le plus facilement. Que peut-elle bien chanter, au-delà des apparences et de cette musique qui les berce depuis leur naissance?**_

 ** _Bonne (re)lecture. Attention, il y a des néologismes (Âmis, se musiquer).  
_**

* * *

 _Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Âmis

(Sora-Riku)

Une quête, deux chemins qui se rejoignent à la lisière des Ténèbres et de la Lumière.

Deux cœurs battent à l'unisson pour dévoiler l'oraison d'un diapason ultime ; tel est leur destin, aussi arborescent que les racines de leurs songes. Les deux fils amants composant le lien qui chatoie entre eux se tordent encore et encore, s'enroulent et s'entremêlent à l'infini. Ils pulsent à chaque seconde, se musiquent et s'inventent... mais ils ne peuvent être pris pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas.

Deux cœurs sont protégés par leurs gardiennes sacrées. Elles, qui incarnent leur essence dans leur noirceur, leurs déroutes pénombreuses tisonnées de lumignons d'espoir, mais aussi leur soleil intérieur, se croisent et fusionnent pour servir un même but : trouver l'équilibre, empêcher l'un ou l'autre côté de dévorer l'autre et de mener sa course seul. Elles ouvrent les voix de leurs sentiers battus, s'accordent et oublient le concerto de leurs rêves menés par un chef d'orchestre prisonnier du temps et de ses ténèbres mortes.

Deux cœurs chantent et se rejoignent pour se sauver l'un et l'autre. L'amour souligne-t-il leur chemin vers l'aube ?

Écoutez-les. Ils vous susurreront un oui assuré, mais les braises de la passion ou de l'idylle ne brasillent pas en eux. Ils flamboient d'un autre feu, créent une autre union, toute aussi forte et fragile à la fois.

Ils sont âmis pour le jour et pour la nuit.

Les étoiles le savent aussi, même celles qui divaguent et chutent pour se métamorphoser en novae. Les mondes croient en leurs âmes-lumières, même avec leurs ombres qui s'étendent sur la toile de l'univers.

Cette quête, ces deux chemins finissent par se confondre à l'horizon où subsiste le Royaume des Cœurs. Âmis, ils le défendront jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. En eux, et au-delà des mondes, une promesse leur sourit.


End file.
